the cullens read the twilight saga: twilight
by violinplayer98
Summary: renesmee found 4 books when she was shopping with her aunts. books with her parents names in them. she takes them too them and all the cullens gather to see what the books are about. 3 years post breaking dawn. renesmee grows at a normal rate. rated T for language! i suck at summaries. but oh well! just read! read! read!
1. preface

after the threat, of the volturi coming, passed the cullens and the wolf pack all went back to living their normal lives while edward and bella got used to the fact of being parents to their daughter renesmee.

renesmee's growth had slowed down greatly to which she now grows at the speed of a normal child does. at this fact edward and bella were the most pleased as it meant that they could have more time with their little girl before she reached full maturity. renesmee now, physically, resembles a normal three year old child while, mentally, she is extremely intelligent.

edward and bella were now in their cottage, enjoying the silence, while renesmee was shopping with her aunts and uncles. edward had his head rested in bella's lap as she, subconsciously, played with his hair while reading her book.

"when do you think renesmee will be back, love" edward asked his wife. bella put her book down and looked down at her husband, who was smiling crookedly up at her.

"i don-" bella started but was cut off by the sound of the door opening and closing, which got both edward and bella's attention but they soon relaxed when they heard the fast thrumming of their daughters heart.

renesmee entered the room with 4 books in one of her hands while the other was pulling alice along with her. alice and renesmee both smiled at edward and bella and renesmee went over and sat on her fathers chest, cross legged.

"look what i found today, mommy and daddy" renesmee said, cutely. edward chuckled before replying.

"what sweetheart?" he asked her as he stroked his daughter's bronze curls, gently. renesmee smiled wider and turned to look at her aunt.

"aunty alice said that they sounded familiar so we bought them. there 4 books called; _twilight, new moon, eclipse _and _breaking dawn_" she informed them. edward and bella both grew curious and edward sat up, pulling renesmee up on to his lap as he did so.

"how do they sound familiar, alice?" edward asked his sister. alice grinned before taking the top book, which was _twilight_, out of renesmee's hands.

"you'll see once you have read the blurb" alice responded and turned the book over so that she could read the blurb to edward and bella.

**about three things i was absolutely positive. first, edward was a vampire. second, there was a part of him- and i didn't know how dominant that part may be- that thirsted for my blood. and third, i was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him"**

bella and edward were both confused now but they quickly shrugged the thought away, thinking that edward was a popular name in love stories and that there are many other vampire novels in the world.

**when isabella swan moves to the gloomy town of forks and meets the mysterious, alluring edward cullen, her life takes a thrilling and terrifying turn. with porcelain skin, golden eyes, mesmerizing voice, and supernatural gifts edward is both irresistible and impenetrable. up until now, he has managed to keep his true identity hidden, but bella is determined to uncover his dark secret.**

both edward and bella were both looking up at alice in shock. _it couldn't be about us, could it?_ they thought to themselves.

"what is this about, alice?" bella asked, shocked. alice grinned again and tapped the side of her nose. bella groaned knowing that she would never get the answer out of her. alice smiled in in victory and continued to read the rest.

**what bella doesn't realize is that the closer she gets to him, the more she is putting herself and those around her at risk. and it might be too late to turn back... deeply seductive and irresistibly compelling, **_twilight _**is an extraordinary love story that will stay with long after you have turned the final page.**

"so.. it's about you and momma?" renesmee asked her father. edward looked down to her and nodded wearily, still uncertain if it was about them. renesmee took that answer as a yes and squealed.

"so i get to find out how you and momma got together?" she asked, excitedly. edward didn't answer, not sure if they should read it or not. alice rolled her eyes at her brothers behavior and answered renesmee for him.

"of course we can, ness. we'll take them to the main house and then read them with the rest of the family" alice answered her. renesmee's smile widened even further and she jumped down off her father's lap, still having the other 3 books in her hand, and started to skip over to the front door.

"are you coming or not?" renesmee asked the three adults. alice smiled and skipped over, as renesmee did, to the front door. edward and bella knocked themselves out of their shock and joined renesmee and alice as they set off in the direction of the main cullen home.

when they got there alice skipped ahead into the house to gather everyone into the living room and within seconds the entire cullen coven were seated in the living room waiting for the explanation of why they had been called together.

"will somebody, please, tell us why we are all here?" esme asked edward, bella and alice. alice grinned and stepped forward.

"when me, jazz, em, rose and nessie went shopping today we found 4 books which sounded very familiar and were going to read them together!" alice announced, happily. emmett, rosalie and jasper now understood why they had been gathered, having to here both renesmee and alice talk about it in the car, but esme was still clueless.

"how do they seem familiar, alice?" esme asked her daughter. alice didn't reply but instead opened the book, twilight, turned to the preface and started reading aloud.

**i'd never given much thought to how i would die. **

everyone frowned at that sentence but edward more than most, not liking how his wife had thought that.

**though i'd had reason enough in the last few months- but even if i had, i would not have imagined it like this. **

"who imagines how they will die?" emmett asked. the rest of the cullens ignored him and continued to listen to alice read.

**i stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.**

edward growled at that, knowing it was james.

**surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone i loved.**

all the cullens nodded at that, agreeing with the book.

**noble, even. that ought to count for something. i knew that if i'd never gone to forks, i wouldn't be facing death now. **

esme gasped when she heard forks but didn't say anything.

**but, terrified as i was, i couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. when life offers you a dream so far beyond any of expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. **

**the hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me**.

"this isn't going to be the happiest of books is it?" rosalie asked. alice frowned slightly and nodded. esme was still confused how this book seems familiar.

"how does this book sound familiar? have you read it somewhere before and want to share it with us?" esme asked alice. alice put her smile back on and turned to look at her mother.

"this book is about edward and bella" alice told her. esme gasped.

"what? how?" she asked. alice handed her the book and told her to turn it over to the back. esme did as she said and read it to herself. when she was finished she looked up shocked.

"it really is about them" she breathed. alice nodded and went to sit down by jasper.

"were going to read them, grandma" renesmee said, speaking for the first time. esme nodded and renesmee went over to her and sat on her lap.

"are you shocked, grandma?" she asked her. esme nodded slowly.

"i'm fine, sweetie. just a lot to take in, that's all" esme assured her granddaughter. renesmee nodded, satisfied with the answer she got.

"right. should we start reading then?" edward asked, also speaking up for the first time. everyone in the room nodded but renesmee soon remembered something.

"wait! we can't start reading yet!" renesmee shouted. the rest of the cullens looked at her, curious.

"why not, ness?" jasper asked his niece. renesmee turned to him and replied.

"because grandpa isn't here!" jasper chuckled and nodded.

"alright, ness. we'll wait for carlisle to come home, ok?" he asked. renesmee nodded and smiled at her uncle.

"well then. now were gonna have to wait till carlisle comes home and i have nothing to do" emmett whined.

"you can come play hide and seek with me, daddy and uncle jazzy" renesmee said to him. emmett perked up and ran outside, ready to play. the rest of the cullens chuckled at his sudden change in behavior.

at least waiting for their father, husband and grandfather to come home will be fun...

**PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT. THANKS! **


	2. first sight

emmett, jasper and renesmee had just finished their game of hide and seek and now they were back inside the house. emmett and renesmee were complaining about how long carlisle is taking to come home while the rest of the cullens laughed at their matching expressions.

"when is carlisle going to come home?" emmett whined for the umpteenth time. esme sighed, getting slightly annoyed by him asking every five minutes.

"he's going to be home in literally a second. if you stop whining and listened to the outside you can here his car coming up the drive way" esme told her son. emmett and renesmee both jumped up and raced to the door. a few minutes after they came back dragging a confused carlisle along with them. they dragged him to the couch and sat him down next to esme.

"what's going on here?" carlisle asked his family.

after they had explained to carlisle what he had missed his expression was similar to what esme's was like.

"well. it seems like i have missed an eventful day" carlisle commented. the rest of the cullens nodded and edward muttered 'you have no idea'. renesmee had been sitting quietly throughout the discussion and was getting impatient. she walked over to edward and sat on his lap, holding _twilight._

"can we start reading now?" she asked, impatiently. the cullens laughed at how serious her face and was and they all went to take a seat surrounding renesmee.

"you can start, if you want" edward said to his daughter. renesmee looked up at his face and smiled widely, which made him chuckle. he kissed her head as she opened the book to first chapter.

"**FIRST SIGHT" **renesmee read. it sounded really cute in her 3 year old voice.

**"My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt — sleeveless, white eyelet** **lace;**

Edward smiled at the mention of the shirt. he had loved it on her when she was human.

**I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka. **

"bella!" alice gasped, offended. bella turned to look at her but hid away from her when she sent her a death glare.

**In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America."**

"duh, bella. that's why we moved here!" Emmett's booming voice interrupted renesmee.

**"It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead. It was to Forks that I now exiled myself— an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks."**

"why did you hate forks so much mommy? you met daddy here!" Renesmee asked her mother.

"i didn't know your dad then, sweetie, and also i was used to the warm weather. not raining all the time." bella explained to her daughter. Renesmee smiled, nodded and went back to reading.

**"I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.**

**"Bella," my mom said to me — the last of a thousand times — before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."**

**My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still…"**

"aren't _you_ supposed to be the child not the mother?" Jasper asked bella. bella nodded.

"yes but my mom is like a child in her head. she forgets things. and my mom always said that i was born middle-aged" she laughed and everyone nodded and laughed with her.

**"I **_**want **_**to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.**

Edward frowned at that.

"you shouldn't have to lie about things like that" edward whispered in bella's ear. bella turned her head slightly to look at her husband.

"aren't you glad i did? if i didn't i would of probably never met you" she told him. edward smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"your just too stubborn" he told her.

**"Tell Charlie I said hi."**

**"I will."**

**"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want — I'll come right back as soon as you need me."**

**But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.**

**"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom." She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.**

**It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about.**

**Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence."**

"of course he would bella! he's your father!" esme told her. bella smiled at her second mother.

**He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.**

"more like a piece of trash" rosalie muttered, earning her a death glare from bella.

**But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision— like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks.**

**When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining.**

"as always" Emmet said, interrupting renesmee _again. _renesmee shot her uncle a glare which made him cower behind his mate.

**I didn't see it as an omen — just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.**

**Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the** **good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top.**

emmett was about to say something but then he thought better of it, not wanting to upset his niece more than he already had.

**Nothing slows down traffic like a cop. Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.**

everyone laughed at that besides renesmee and bella. renesmee looked at them all with a confused expression while bella looked down embarrassed.

"your mother used to fall over _everything _when she was human" edward explained to his daughter. she nodded and continued to read.

**"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. "You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"**

**"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face."**

"didn't you forget to tell him something bella?" emmett asked her, grinning. bella looked at him confused but then realization dawned on her face.

"oh! i forgot to tell him renee said 'hi'!" bella said slapping her hand on her head. everyone snickered at her.

**"I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily in to the trunk of the cruiser." **

"isabella marie swan! after we've read this, me and you are going to have a talk about fashion!" alice shouted at her sister.

bella smiled sheepishly and was also horrified about having a _'chat'_ about fashion.

**"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.**

**"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car **_**for you" **_**as opposed to just "goodcar."**

"perspective." carlisle announced

**"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."**

**"Where did you find it?"**

**"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.**

**"No."**

**"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.**

**That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.**

renesmee and esme grimaced at that.

**"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."**

**"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.**

**"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine — it's only a few years old, really." I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily. "When did he buy it?"**

**"He bought it in 1984, I think."**

**"Did he buy it new?"**

**"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties — or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.**

**"Ch — Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…"**

**"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."**

"yeah and there's and reason they don't." rosalie mumbled.

_**The thing**_**, I thought to myself… it had possibilities — as a nickname, at the very least.**

**"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.**

**"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.**

**Wow. Free.**

**"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."**

**"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.**

**"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it."**

"how come you act like that when i buy you a gift?" edward asked his wife, raising an eyebrow at her. bella shrugged her shoulders and edward huffed leaning back on the couch. bella cuddled up next to him and put his arm around her. edward looked down at her and smiled, already of forgiven her.

**No need to add that my being happy in Forks isan impossibility. He didn't need to suffer along with me. And I never looked a free truck in the mouth —or engine."**

"good pun, sis" emmett boomed. bella laughed and high-fived him.

**"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.**

**We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for conversation. We stared out the windows in silence. It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with** **moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.**

**It was too green — an alien planet."**

"bella, you do know green is the most dominant color on the earth right?" alice asked bella. bella shrugged and replied.

"in phoenix everything was brown 'cause the sun dried everything up, so not much stuff was green there." she explained. everyone nodded in understanding. 

**"Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had — the early ones. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new — well, new to me — truck. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my intense surprise, I loved it. I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of** **those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged — the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.**

**"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!"**

"only you, bella, can love or even be excited about getting a piece of junk like that." rosalie told her sister. bella growled playfully.

"don't hate the truck!" she said. the rest of the cullens laughed at their little exchange.

"**Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser."**

**"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again.**

**It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs.**

**I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front room was familiar; it had been belonged to me since I was born. The wooden floor, the light bluewalls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window — these were all a part of my** **childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a secondhand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch** **easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.**

renesmee stopped reading and looked to her mother. "is that the rocking chair in my room?" she asked her. bella smiled and nodded. renesmee smiled too, happy she got something past down from her mother.

**There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact.**

**One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and get settled, something that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape. I wasn't in the mood to go on a real crying jag. I would save that for bedtime, when I would have to think about the coming morning.**

rosalie, alice, esme, jasper and carlisle all gave bella sympathetic smiles while edward squeezed her shoulders comfortingly.

**Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven — now fifty-eight —students;**

**there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together — their grandparents had been toddlers together. I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak."**

"maybe thats why you fit in so well with us." jasper said to bella. bella smiled back at him.

"probably" she said going along with his little joke.

**"Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage. But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I **_**should **_**be tan, sporty, blond — a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps —all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun."**

"there's nothing wrong with the way you look, love" edward told her, kissing the top of her head as she laid her head on his chest.

"i know that... now" she told him.

**"Instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyesore red hair, despite the constant sunshine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself — and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close.**

the cullens frowned at this

**When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel. I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty — it was very clear, almost translucent-looking — but it all depended on color. I had no color here. Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. And if I couldn't find a niche in a school with three thousand people, what were my chances here?"**

"i'd say that they were excellent!" alice shouted. renesmee stared at each member of her family, confused, as they were laughing their heads off. while bella looked embarrassed.

"i don't get it" renesmee said. they all recovered and jasper explained to her.

"it means that when your mother here was in high school she had a little fan club.

**I didn't relate well to people my age. Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to people, period.**

"no, you just relate well to vampires instead." emmett teased her. she laughed.

**Even my mother, who I was closer to than anyone else on the planet, was never in harmony with me, never on exactly the same page. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain. But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning. I didn't sleep well that night, even after I was done crying.**

edward squeezed her shoulders lightly again, in an attempt to make her feel better.

**The constant **_**whooshing **_**of the rain and windacross the roof wouldn't fade into the background. I pulled the faded old quilt over my head, and later added the pillow, too. But I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle.**

**Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage."**

"a very big cage" emmett joked, trying to lighten the mode. but failed.

**"Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished me good luck at school. I thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted. Good luck tended to avoid me."**

"as we soon find out." carlisle said. the rest of the cullens snickered and smiled.

**"Charlie left first, off to the police station that was his wife and family. After he left, I sat at the old square oak table in one of the three un matching chairs and examined his small kitchen, with its dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing was changed. My mother had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring** **some sunshine into the house. Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and my mom in Las Vegas, then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of my school pictures up to last year's. Those were embarrassing to look at**

**"**OMC** (oh my carlisle)** can we look at them? please? please?" emmett begged bella.

"no emmett, you can't" bella told emmett. he pouted.

**" — I would have to see what I could do to get Charlie to put them somewhere else, at least while I was living here. It was impossible, being in this house, not to realize that Charlie had never gotten over my mom. It made me uncomfortable.**

**I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I donned my jacket —which had the feel of a biohazard suit — and headed out into the rain. It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak me through immediately as I reached for the house key that was always hidden under the eaves by the door, and locked up. **

**The sloshing of my new waterproof** **boots was unnerving. I missed the normal crunch of gravel as I walked. I couldn't pause and admire my truck again as I wanted; I was in a hurry to get out of the misty wet that swirled around my head and clung to my hair under my hood.**

**Inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously cleaned it up, but the tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint. The engine started quickly, to my relief, but loudly, roaring to life and then idling at top volume. Well, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw.**

"just one!" rosalie snorted.

**The antique radio worked, a plus that I hadn't expected. Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to bethe Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was** **the feel of the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?**

"do you want those things?" alice asked bella. bella shrugged.

"it was what i was used to" she explained. alice nodded.

**I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door.**

**Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a bigclock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers andbrightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"**

"ms. hope" edward shuddered. bella looked up at him curiously but before he had the chance to answer emmett butted in.

"ms hope had a little thing for eddie, if you know what i mean." emmett said winking. bella gave edward an apologetic smile and kissed his cheek.

**"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last."**

"thats_exactly _what they were thinking." edward said and tapped the side of his head.

**"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show roe.**

**She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled back as convincingly as I could.**

**When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine, nothing flashy. At home I'd lived in one of the few lower-income neighborhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley** **District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out.**

**Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me.**

**I looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I stuffed everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. I can do this, I lied to myself feebly. No one was going to bite me.**

the cullens bursted out laughing at that.

"no, but i was very close too" edward laughed but also winced as he remembered what he thought he was going to do to bella.

**I finally exhaled and stepped out of the truck.**

**I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. My plain black jacket didn't stand out, I noticed with I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. I felt my breathing gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as I approached the door. I tried holding my breath as I followed two unisex raincoats through the door.**

**The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the otheralso pale, with light brown hair. At least my skin wouldn't be a stand out here. I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a name plate identifying him as . He gawked at me when he saw my name — not an encouraging response — and of course I flushed tomato red. But at least he sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed. **

**I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I'd already read everything. That was comforting… and boring. I wondered if my mom would send me my folder of old essays, or if she would think that was cheating. I went through different arguments with her in my head while the teacher droned on. When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.**

"erik yorkie" all the 'younger' cullen siblings shuddered.

**"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"**

"no shit sherlock" emmett said.

"emmett! language! their are children present!" esme scolded her son.

"sorry mom" emmett mumbled.

**He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.**

"he is" rosalie said.

**"Bella," I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.**

**"Where's your next class?" he asked.**

**I had to check in my bag. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."**

**There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.**

**"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" Definitely over-helpful. "I'm Eric," he added.**

"no" jasper said sarcastically.

**I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."**

**We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.**

**"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.**

**"Very."**

**"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"**

**"Three or four times a year."**

**"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.**

"what do you think einstein" alice said. we all laughed at her talking to the book.

**"Sunny," I told him.**

**"You don't look very tan."**

**"My mother is part albino."**

**He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed. It looked like clouds and a sense of humor didn't mix.**

"that wasn't very funny mommy" renesmee told her mom.

"i was just trying to lighten the mood, honey." bella told her daughter.

**A few months of this and I'd forget how to use sarcasm.** **We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.**

**"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.**

**I smiled at him vaguely and went inside. The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in** **front of the class and introduce myself.**

"ugh i hated him." rosalie told us while shuddering.

**I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat.**

emmett laughed, naturally as the other cullens rolled their eyes at him.

**After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot. At least I never needed the map.**

**One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she** **prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.**

**We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me.**

**The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.**

**I was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.**

"oooooooo, it's us. it's us" emmett said getting excited. everyone laughed at him.

**"They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room.**

**There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention. They didn't look anything alike."**

"you truly are really perspective bella." jasper said in awe.

**"Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair."**

"yay! it's me! thanks for making me sound good lil sis!" emmett announced and gave bella a high-five.

**"Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond."**

"oooooo, it's my jazzy!" alice said, just as excited as emmett was.

**"The last was lanky,less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others,"**

"boyish, love?" edward asked his wife.

"yeah, go play with your toys boy." emmett said laughing. bella and edward both glared at him.

"it was just because you looked younger than emmett and jasper." bella explained and smiled at edward. he nodded.

**"who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.**

**The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the **_**Sports Illustrated **_**swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on herself-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back."**

"thanks bella!" rosalie said to bella. bella smiled at her, which rosalie returned.

**The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction."**

"why did you have to notice me last? and my hair wasn't sticking out in_every_ direction was it?" no one knew what to say so we all just stayed silent while renesmee began to read again.

**And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hairtones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes — purplish, bruiselike shadows. As if they were all** **suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, alltheir features, were straight, perfect, angular. But all this is not why I couldn't look away.**

**I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel.**

**It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful —maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze-haired boy.**

**They were all looking away — away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray — unopened soda, unbitten apple — and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched,** **amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging.**

"no, your not just perspective. you are super, super perspective!" jasper exclaimed.

**"Who are **_**they**_**?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten. **

**As she looked up to see who I meant — though already knowing, probably, from my tone — suddenly** **he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine. He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once.**

"did she call your name?" carlisle asked him. edward nodded.

**In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest — it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer. My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did.**

**"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen;** **they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.**

**I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them. Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had. But maybe that was in vogue** **here — small town names? I finally remembered that my neighbor was called Jessica, a perfectly common name. There were two girls named Jessica in my History class back home.**

**"They are… very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.**

**"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all **_**together **_**though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they **_**live **_**together." Her voice heldall the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.**

**"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related…"**

**"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales **_**are **_**brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children."**

**"They look a little old for foster children."**

**"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."**

**"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."**

carlisle and esme both smiled at bella, who smiled back at them.

**"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his** **wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy.**

"it was jealousy! trust me i know." jasper told us

**"I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.**

**"thank you, bella" esme said giving bella a hug before returning to sit back next to carlisle.**

**Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat.**

**"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. Surely I would have noticed them on one of my summers here.**

**"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."**

**I felt a surge of pity, and relief. Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that I wasn't the only newcomer here, and certainly not the most interesting by any standard.**

**As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation.**

**"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today — he had a slightly frustrated expression.**

"i was trying to read your mind, but i couldn't" edward said and then pouted.

**I looked down again.**

**"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down.**

"multiple times love." edward told his wife.

"it was hilarious to watch though!" all the 'younger' cullen siblings, apart from renesmee, said.

**I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too. After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful —** **even the big, brawny one.**

"you didn't think i was graceful when you first saw me? i'm hurt sis" emmett fined hurt and put his hand over his heart. bella rolled her eyes and motioned for renesmee to continue.

**It was unsettling to watch. The one named Edward didn't look at me again.**

**I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if I'd been sitting alone. I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day. One of my new acquaintances, who considerately** **reminded me that her name was Angela, had Biology II with me the next hour. We walked to class together in silence. She was shy, we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat.**

**As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face — it was hostile, furious.**

renesmee gasped at this. her dad was never angry with her mom!

**I looked away quickly, shocked, going red again. I stumbled over a book in the walk way and had to catch myself on the edge of a table.**

**The girl sitting there giggled.**

**I'd noticed that his eyes were black — coal black.**

edward sighed. he didn't mean to act like that when he first met her, but her blood was too strong.

**Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by **_**him**_**, bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd given** **me. I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad.**

**"did mommy smell good daddy?" renesmee asked her father. edward smiled a little on nodded.**

**Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favorite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odor. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us, and tried to pay attention to the teacher.**

**Unfortunately the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. I took notes carefully anyway, always looking down. I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair at the strange boy next to me. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his** **pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed. He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows,and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother.**

"yeah, coz i make everyone look less muscular when i stand near them!" emmett boomed out.

**The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting for his tight fist to loosen? It never did; he continued to sit so still it looked like he wasn't breathing. What was wrong with him? Was this his normal behavior? I questioned my judgment on Jessica's bitterness at lunch today. Maybe she was not as resentful as I'd thought. It couldn't have anything to do with me. He didn't know me from Eve.**

**I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion.**

renesmee's eyes were tearing up as she read this. edward looked down ashamed of his actions. he was also sad for making his precious daughter sad and upset.

**As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase **_**if looks could kill **_**suddenly ran through my mind.**

"OMC. this moment needs to documented! isabella marie swan had a normal human reaction!" alice exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood. everyone laughed except renesmee and edward who were still sad and upset.

**At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose — he was much taller than I'd thought — his back to me, and he was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat.**

"you moved a little fast son" carlisle told his first son. edward nodded slightly still upset.

**I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after him. He was so mean. It wasn't fair. I began gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the anger that filled me, for fear my eyes would tear up. For some reason, my temper was hard wired to my tear ducts. I usually cried when I was angry, a humiliating tendency.**

"good job yo can't cry anymore, eh sis." emmett said to bella. she nodded relived she couldn't do that anymore.

**"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.**

**I looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way. He obviously didn't think I smelled bad.**

"newton" edward growled. bella took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

**"Bella," I corrected him, with a smile.**

**"I'm Mike."**

**"Hi, Mike."**

**"Do you need any help finding your next class?"**

**"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."**

**"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small.**

**We walked to class together; he was a chatterer — he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. He'd lived in California till he was ten, so he knew how I felt about the sun. It turned out he was in my English class also. He was the nicest person I'd met today. But as we were entering the gym, he asked, **

**"So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what?** **I've never seen him act like that." I cringed. So I wasn't the only one who had noticed. And, apparently, that **_**wasn't **_**Edward Cullen's usual behavior. I decided to play dumb.**

**"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I asked artlessly.**

**"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."**

"i was." edward said. bella kissed his cheek.

**"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him."**

**"He's a weird guy." Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."**

"you are the weird guy and you don't so shut it" rosalie surprised us all by that comment.

"what? i don't like him" rosalie shrugged and smiled at us all.

**I smiled at him before walking through the girls' locker room door. He was friendly and clearly it wasn't enough to ease my Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for today's class.**

**At home, only two years of RE. were required. Here, P.E. was mandatory all four years. Forks was literally my personal hell on Earth. I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering how many injuries I had sustained— and inflicted — playing volleyball, I felt faintly nauseated.**

"i wish i could of seen you in gym" emmett pouted. we laughed at his expression.

"i'm glad you didn't" bella mumbled.

**The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. I wrapped my arms around myself.**

**When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned around and walked back out.**

**Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. I recognized again that tousled bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance.**

"i did hear you come in" edward told bella. "i just didn't turn around because it would have been rude to not look at someone whilst they were talking" esme smiled approvingly at him for his polite manners.

**I stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free.**

**He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. **

''getting turned on by edward's voice bella?" emmett teased his sister. bella glared at him at continued to listen to her daughter read.

**I quickly picked up the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time — any other time.**

**I just couldn't believe that this was about me. It had to be something else, something that happened before I entered the Biology room. The look on his face must have been about another aggravationentirely. It was impossible that this stranger could take such a sudden, intense dislike to me.**

"it's not that i didn't like you, it was the fact you smelled so good. i didn't know if i would be able to control myself. i was merely taking precautions changing my timetable." edward explained.

**The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face. The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare** **at me — his face was absurdly handsome — with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms. The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind.**

"another normal human reaction! bella did you just stop having normal reactions when you met us?" jasper asked bella. bella shrugged with a smile.

**He turned back to the receptionist.**

**"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look at me, and disappeared out the door. I went meekly to the desk, my face white for once instead of red, and handed her the signed slip.**

**"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.**

**"Fine," I lied, my voice weak. She didn't look convinced.**

"i don't anyones convinced when you lie bella" all the cullen siblings said. she glared at everyone of them.

**When I got to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. It seemed like a haven, already the closest** **thing to home I had in this damp green hole. I sat inside for a while, just staring out the wind shield blankly. But soon I was cold enough to need the heater, so I turned the key and the engine roared to life.**

**I headed back to Charlie's house, fighting tears the whole way there.****"**

"that's the end of the chapter." renesmee told us with more tears in her eyes. edward looked more sadder than ever at the sight of his little angel cry. he got up off the couch and went towards picking her up and stroking her hair softly while she cried.

"it's ok, sweetheart, i only wanted to protect your mother from harm. i was never angry at her at all. shhhhh." edward tried to soothe his daughter.

renesmee looked up at her father. "really. you weren't mad at her at all" she said in her small three year old voice. edward nodded, smiled and kissed her small head. renesmee smiled back at him feeling better already.

"here you go daddy you read next" renesmee said happily. he laughed and nodded willing to do anything for her.

_'love you daddy' _renesmee thought to edward. edward beamed at her.

"i love you too, angel" he said. the rest of the cullen family smiled at the pair. edward sat back down on the couch and placed renesmee on his lap.

"**open book."** edward read.

**this is a rewrite of the original chapter. i haven't changed much in it just added a few things in like at the beginning, for example. **

**i'm just looking through the other chapters i've done, changing and adding things to them, and then i'm going to continue writing the other chapters.**

**i really want to get this story finished with so i can move on to the next book 'new moon'. thanks for the reviews you've all left, i really appreciate them.**

**p.s. all AN's will be removed. also, don't forget to review this chapter!**

**edwardloverxxxx**


	3. open book

"**OPEN BOOK**" edward read.

"**The next day was better… and worse."**

"i bet it was because edward was there!" emmett boomed. jasper smiled at the challenge.

"i bet it was because he wasn't there!" jasper announced. emmett turned to renesmee.

"do you want to place a bet ness?" emmett asked. renesmee smiled innocently.

"ok. i bet it's because daddy didn't come in." she said cutely. jasper high-fived her and emmett pouted.

"awwwww come on renesmee. you have to side with your favorite uncle." emmett whined. she laughed.

"sorry uncle emmy i have to side with uncle jazzy on this" she told him still smiling. the cullens laughed at them.

"**It was better because it wasn't raining yet, though the clouds were dense and opaque. It was easier because I knew what to expect of my day. Mike came to sit by me in English, and walked me to my next class,"**

edward growled at that. bella kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"**with Chess Club Eric glaring at him all the while; that was nattering. People didn't look at me quite as much as they had yesterday.**

edward, emmett, jasper, rosalie and alice all sighed.

"i wish it could be like that for us." they commented and carlisle looked at them with a sympathetic look. he knew what it felt like to be in the spotlight all the time.

**I sat with a big group at lunch that included Mike, Eric, Jessica, and several other people whose names and faces I now remembered. I began to feel like I was treading water, instead of drowning in it.**

**It was worse because I was tired; I still couldn't sleep with the wind echoing around the house.** **It was worse because Mr. Varner called on me in Trig when my hand wasn't raised and I had the wrong answer. **

**It was miserable because I had to play volleyball, and the one time I didn't cringe out of the way of the ball, I hit my teammate in the head with it.**

"haha i would have loved to have seen you in gym!" emmett shouted again.

"i'm glad you didn't" bella grumbled.

"**And it was worse because Edward Cullen wasn't in school at all."**

"ha! pay up!" jasper shouted standing up. emmett grumbled but handed jasper the money. renesmee cleared her throat and emmett turned towards her.

"ness, can't i just pay you with a big hug and kiss?" he offered her. said girl giggled and nodded.

she jumped off her fathers lap and walked over to her uncle and held her arms up. he scooped her up and gave her a big hug and kiss.

renesmee was laughing all the way through it. she walked back to her dad and climbed back on his lap motioning for him to continue.

"**All morning I was dreading lunch, fearing his bizarre glares. Part of me wanted to confront him and demand to know what his problem was. While I was lying sleepless in my bed, I even imagined what I would say. But I knew myself too well to think I would really have the guts to do it. I made the Cowardly Lion look like the terminator. But when I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica — trying to keep my eyes from sweeping the place for him, and failing entirely — I saw that his four siblings of sorts were sitting together at the same table, and he was not with them."**

"aw bellie is missing eddie already" emmet asked her. bella glared at him but said nothing.

"**Mike intercepted us and steered us to his table. Jessica seemed elated by the attention, and her friends quickly joined us. But as I tried to listen to their easy chatter, I was terribly uncomfortable, waiting nervously for the moment he would arrive. I hoped that he would simply ignore me when he came, and prove my suspicions false.**

"but... he didn't come" jasper said.

"well done einstein" bella told him sarcastically.

**He didn't come, and as time passed I grew more and more tense.I walked to Biology with more confidence when, by the end of lunch, he still hadn't showed. Mike, who was taking on the qualities of a golden retriever, walked faithfully by my side to class."**

at that all the cullens burst out laughing.

just then jacob walked in which in result made the cullens laugh even harder. jacob instantly looked confused as to what was so funny.

"ok can anyone tell me what's going on? 'cause i'm really confused right now" jacob asked them all. the cullens took a few minutes to recover.

"well were reading these awesome books that ren here found. and they just so happen to be in bellies perspective. and it's absolutely hilarious!" emmett boomed to him.

"why were you all laughing so hard when i came in and then laughed even harder when you saw me?" jacob asked sounding confused again.

"because jakey, in the book mommy said that this newton boy was a golden retriever that stays by her side faithfully and then you came in and because you smell like a wet doggy we all laughed harder." renesmee explained to him. jacob nodded his head.

"hey ness, don't i get a hug?" he asked opening his arms. renesmee laughed and got up to hug him. jacob picked her up and walked over to the couch, sitting next to edward with renesmee on his lap.

"alright so edward continue and jacob can catch on as we go along" alice said. everyone nodded and edward started to read again.

"**I held my breath at the door, but Edward Cullen wasn't there, either. I exhaled and went to my seat. Mike followed, talking about an upcoming trip to the beach. He lingered by my desk till the bell rang. Then he smiled at me wistfully and went to sit by a girl with braces and a bad perm. It looked like I was going to have to do something about Mike, and it wouldn't be easy. In a town like this, where everyone lived on top of everyone else, diplomacy was essential. I had never been enormously tactful; I had no practice dealing with overly friendly boys."**

"thats why you have us lil sis" jasper told her and smirked. bella smirked back at him.

"**I was relieved that I had the desk to myself, that Edward was absent. I told myself that repeatedly. But I couldn't get rid of the nagging suspicion that I was the reason he wasn't there. It was ridiculous, and egotistical, to think that I could affect anyone that strongly. It was impossible. And yet I couldn't stop worrying that it was true."**

"you definitely affect me that strongly'' edward whispered in her ear so low that no one else heard. bella smiled at him and let her shield down.

'i think i just figured out what were going to be doing after we finish this book' bella thought to her husband. edward smiled his crooked grin that his little princess had inherited from him.

"**When the school day was finally done, and the blush was fading out of my cheeks from the volleyball incident,**

"wow. when did this volleyball incident happen bella? did you forget to think of something?" emmett teased her. bella glared at him for the hundredth time.

**I changed quickly back into my jeans and navy blue sweater. I hurried from the girls' locker room, pleased to find that I had successfully evaded my retriever friend for the moment. I walked swiftly out to the parking lot. It was crowded now with fleeing students. I got in my truck and dug through my bag to make sure I had what I needed.**

**Last night I'd discovered that Charlie couldn't cook much besides fried eggs and bacon. So I requested that I be assigned kitchen detail for the duration of my stay. He was willing enough to hand over the keys to the banquet hall. I also found out that he had no food in the house. So I had my shopping list and the cash from the jar in the cupboard labeled FOOD MONEY, and I was on my way to the Thrift way.**

**I gunned my deafening engine to life, ignoring the heads that turned in my direction, and backed carefully into a place in the line of cars that were waiting to exit the parking lot. As I waited, trying to pretend that the ear splitting rumble was coming from someone else's car, I saw the two Cullens and the Hale twins getting into their car. It was the shiny New volvo. Of course. I hadn't noticed their clothes before - "**

"BELLA!" alice screamed jumping up from her place. "how could you not notice our clothes before! i don't just spend hours everyday picking out the best outfits for everyone to not have anyone notice them!" alice shouted at her. bella shrank back from her intense stare.

" **I'd been too mesmerized by their faces. Now that I looked, it was obvious that they were all dressed exceptionally well; simply, but in clothes that subtly hinted at designer origins."**

"ok i'm going to let you off this one time. only because you noticed that they were designer clothes seeing as you weren't that into fashion back then." alice told her dancing back to her seat next to jasper. they all snickered but then stopped when alice glared at them all.

**"With their remarkable good looks, the style with which they carried themselves, they could have worn dishrags and pulled it off. It seemed excessive for them to have both looks and money. But as far as I could tell, life worked that waymost of the time. It didn't look as if it bought them any acceptance here."**

"your right it didn't. but some people still envied us" carlisle said looking a little sad.

"**No, I didn't fully believe that. The isolation must be their desire; I couldn't imagine any door that wouldn't be opened by that degree of beauty. They looked at my noisy truck as I passed them, just like everyone else. I kept my eyes straight forward and was relieved when I finally was free of the school grounds."**

"bella we weren't looking at your truck we were looking at you. trying to see what eddie saw in you that made him run away" emmet told bella.

"wait. when did edward run away?" jacob asked, looking lost.

"i went to alaska for a week" edward explained. jacob nodded but now looked confused.

"why though? were you just visiting the denali's?" he asked.

"yes, well no. i only really went up there to clear my head a bit. bella's sent was so strong to me, because she's my singer, and i didn't want to hurt her in any way. so i went there" edward told him. jacob nodded and edward went back to reading again.

**"The Thriftway was not far from the school, just a few streets south, off the highway. It was nice to be inside the supermarket; it felt normal. I did the shopping at home, and I fell into the pattern of the familiar task gladly. The store was big enough inside that I couldn't hear the tapping of the rain on the roof to remind me where I was.**

**When I got home, I unloaded all the groceries, stuffing them in wherever I could find an open space. I hoped Charlie wouldn't mind. I wrapped potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake, covered a steak in marinade and balanced it on top of a carton of eggs in the fridge."**

"that doesn't sound very appetizing" rosalie said looking disgusted.

"well it would to you and i honestly don't know how i ate all that stuff. it looked disgusting." bella said back looking even more disgusted.

"hey. don't offend food. food is the best" jacob interrupted, making everyone in the room laugh. jacob, however, didn't and had a serious expression on his face.

"what? i'm serious!" he said, once they had settled down a little. edward composed himself before reading again.

"**When I was finished with that, I took my book bag upstairs. Before starting my homework, I changed into a pair of dry sweats, pulled my damp hair up into a pony-tail, and checked my e-mail for the first time. I had three messages.**

**"Bella****,****" my mom wrote…**

**Write me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? I miss you already.**

**I'm almost finished packing for Florida, but I can't find my pink blouse. Do you know where I**

**put it? Phil says hi. Mom.**

**I sighed and went to the next. It was sent eight hours after the first.**

**"Bella," she wrote…**

**Why hadn't you e-mail me yet? That are you waiting for? Mom.**

**The last was from this morning.**

**Isabella,**

**I hadn't hear from you by 5:30 p.m. today I'm calling Charlie. mom.**

**I checked the clock. I still had an hour, but my mom was well known for jumping the gun.**

**Mom,**

**Calm down. I'm writing right now. Don't do anything rash.**

**Bella.**

**I sent that, and began again.**

**Mom,**

**Everything is great. Of course it's raining. I was waiting for something to write about. Schoolisn't bad, just a little repetitive. I met some nice kids who sit by me at lunch.**

**Your blouse is at the dry cleaners - you were supposed to pick itup bought me a truck, can you believe it? I love it. It's old, but really sturdy, which is good, you know, for me.**

**I miss you, too. I'll write again soon, but I'm not going to check my e-mail every five minutes.**

**Relax, breathe. I love you.**

**Bella."**

"**I had decided to read **_**Wuthering Heights **_**— the novel we were currently studying in English — yet again for the fun of it, and that's what I was doing when Charlie came home."**

"i still don't know how you can read that book" edward said to bella.

"i like it. all the romance and drama." she told him.

"**I'd lost track of the time, and I hurried downstairs to take the potatoes out and put the steak in to boil.**

**"Bella?" my father called out when he heard me on the stairs.**

**Who else? I thought to myself."**

"oh i don't know. a vampire, a werewolf maybe?. take your pick" emmett joked. everyone laughed slightly.

**"Hey, Dad, welcome home."**

**"Thanks." He hung up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots as I bustled about the kitchen. As far as I was aware, he'd never shot the gun on the job. But he kept it ready. When I came here as a child, he would always remove the bullets as soon as he walked in the door. I guess he considered me old enough now not to shoot myself by accident, and not depressed enough to shoot myself on purpose." **

bella and edward both flinched at that.

**"What's for dinner?" he asked warily. My mother was an imaginative cook, and her experiments weren't always edible. I was surprised, and sad, that he seemed to remember that far back."**

"poor man" esme said looking sad.

**"Steak and potatoes," I answered, and he looked relieved.**

**He seemed to feel awkward standing in the kitchen doing nothing; he lumbered into the living room to watch TV while I worked. We were both more comfortable that way. I made a salad while the steaks cooked, and set the table.**

**I called him in when dinner was ready, and he sniffed appreciatively as he walked into the room.**

**"Smells good, Bell."**

**"Thanks."**

**We ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable. Neither of us was bothered by the quiet. In some ways, we were well suited for living together.**

**"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" he asked as he was taking seconds.**

**"Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica. I sit with her friends at lunch. And there's this boy,Mike, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice." With one outstanding exception.**

**"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid—"**

"he wouldn't say that if he heard his little fantasies about you" edward said flinching slightly at the memory.

"they couldn't of been that bad edward" bella said back to him.

"oh they were love they were." edward told her looking very serious. bella seemed to believe it now and flinched like edward imaging what his little fantasies were about. bella shivered and shook her head trying to get the images out of her head.

"**nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here."**

"yeah mostly from us though" jasper said. all the cullens laughed.

**"Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked hesitantly.**

"asking about us already bella?" emmett teased raising his eyebrow.

"well i didn't know much about you then and i was just trying to get to know you more" bella said and shrugged.

**"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."**

"that he is" esme said looking lovingly at her husband. all the cullens nodded in agreement.

"but not as good as daddy is!" renesmee exclaimed which caused them all to laugh.

"far from it love" edward said and kissed her bronze curls. renesmee pouted but didn't argue.

**"They… the kids… are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school."**

**Charlie surprised me by looking angry. **

all the cullens looked surprised at that too.

**"People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," he continued, getting louder. "We're lucky to have him — lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature — I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should —camping trips every other weekend… Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk." It was the longest speech I'd ever heard Charlie make. He must feel strongly about whatever people were saying."**

"wow" all the cullens said.

"thats the nicest thing anyone has ever said about us." jasper said still shocked. this time jacob looked shocked.

"you mean none of you have been talked about like that by other people?" they all shook their heads.

"people usually just say we were very different and didn't interact with society." edward told him. he nodded still shocked._ must be hard._ jacob thought to himself and out of the corner of his eye he saw edward nod.

"**I back pedaled. "They seemed nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselves. They're all very attractive," I added, trying to be more complimentary.**

**"You should see the doctor," Charlie said, laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around."**

"do they now? another reason for me to come visit you more!" esme sounded pleased she could see more of her husband during the day. carlisle looked exstatic and slightly relived that he wouldn't have to deal with all the flirtatious nurses as often.

"**We lapsed back into silence as we finished eating. He cleared the table while I started on the dishes. He went back to the TV, and after I finished washing the dishes by hand — no dishwasher — I went upstairs unwillingly to work on my math homework. I could feel a tradition in the making.**

**That night it was finally quiet. I fell asleep quickly, exhausted.**

**The rest of the week was uneventful. I got used to the routine of my classes. By Friday I was able to recognize, if not name, almost all the students at school. In Gym, the kids on my team learned not to pass me the ball and to step quickly in front of me if the other team tried to take advantage of my weakness. I happily stayed out of their way.**

**Edward Cullen didn't come back to school."**

"i'm sorry love" edward told his wife. bella shook her head.

"you have nothing to be sorry for." bella said looking at him seriously. he nodded his head and smiled at how stubborn she was.

"**Every day, I watched anxiously until the rest of the Cullens entered the cafeteria without him. Then I could relax and join in the lunchtime conversation. Mostly it centered around a trip to the La Push OceanPark in two weeks that Mike was putting together. I was invited, and I had agreed to go, more out of politeness than desire. Beaches should be hot and dry."**

"yes they should be" renesmee whined. she didn't like the feel of the mushy sand. she wanted to feel the soft dry sand instead.

edward heard her thoughts.

"we'll go to isle esme soon and you can go to beach there." edward promised his daughter. she beamed at him. she loved going to isle esme with her family. edward also thought about buying her an island. maybe he would. he thought he would give it to her as a christmas present from all of the family.

"but could jakey come too?" renesmee asked him, using her famous puppy dog eyes she knew he couldn't say no to. edward smiled before answering.

"of course he can come, sweetheart" edward told his daughter. renesmee smiled and leaned forward to hug her father.

"**By Friday I was perfectly comfortable entering my Biology class, no longer worried that Edward would be there. For all I knew, he had dropped out of school. I tried not to think about him, but I couldn't totally suppress the worry that I was responsible for his continued absence, ridiculous as it seemed.**

**My first weekend in Forks passed without incident. Charlie, unused to spending time in the usually empty house, worked most of the weekend. I cleaned the house, got ahead on my homework, and wrote my mom more bogusly cheerful e-mail. I did drive to the library Saturday, but it was so poorly stocked that I didn't bother to get a card; I would have to make a date to visit Olympia or Seattle soon and find a good bookstore.**

"hmm. i think we should donate some books to the library there. there's not much choice for the people of forks." carlisle said. the cullens nodded happy to help the town in anyway possible.

**I wondered idly what kind of gas mileage the truck got… and shuddered at the thought.**

**The rain stayed soft over the weekend, quiet, so I was able to sleep well.**

**People greeted me in the parking lot Monday morning. I didn't know all their names, but I waved back and smiled at everyone. It was colder this morning, but happily not raining. In English, Mike took his accustomed seat by my side. We had a pop quiz on **_**Wuthering Heights**_**. It was straight forward, very easy.**

**All in all, I was feeling a lot more comfortable than I had thought I would feel by this point. More comfortable than I had ever expected to feel here.**

**When we walked out of class, the air was full of swirling bits of white. I could hear people shouting excitedly to each other. The wind bit at my cheeks, my nose.**

**"Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing."**

**I looked at the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk and swirling erratically past myface.**

**"Ew." Snow. There went my good day."**

"but mommy you love the snow!" renesmee said to her mother shocked. she always played with her in the snow at christmas.

"i didn't when i was human. it was just too cold and mushy" bella told her, shivering. renesmee nodded but still didn't understand how people couldn't like snow. she thought it was the best!

**He looked surprised. "Don't you like snow?"**

**"No. That means it's too cold for rain." Obviously. "Besides, I thought it was supposed to come down inflakes — you know, each one unique and all that. These just look like the ends of Q-tips."**

**"Haven't you ever seen snow fall before?" he asked incredulously.**

**"Sure I have." I paused. "On TV."**

all the cullens burst out laughing.

"yeah yeah mock me all you want" bella told them smiling.

"**Mike laughed. And then a big, squishy ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head. We both turned to see where it came from. I had my suspicions about Eric, who was walking away, his back toward us — in the wrong direction for his next class."**

"oooo. chess club boy is jealous of golden retriever." emmett joked. all the cullens laughed and edward continued.

"**Mike apparently had the same notion. He bent over and began scraping together a pile of the white mush.**

**"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I kept walking as I spoke. "Once people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside."**

**He just nodded, his eyes on Eric's retreating the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow; apparently it was the first snowfall of the new year. I kept my mouth shut. Sure, it was drier than rain — until it melted in your socks.**

**I walked alertly to the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. Mush balls were flying everywhere. I kept a binder in my hands, ready to use it as a shield if necessary. Jessica thought I was hilarious, but something in my expression kept her from lobbing a snowball at me herself.**

**Mike caught up to us as we walked in the doors, laughing, with ice melting the spikes in his hair. He and Jessica were talking animatedly about the snow fight as we got in line to buy food. I glanced toward that table in the corner out of habit. And then I froze where I stood. There were five people at the table."**

"yay daddy's back!" renesmee shouted excitedly.

"**Jessica pulled on my arm.**

**"Hello? Bella? What do you want?""**

"**I looked down; my ears were hot. I had no reason to feel self-conscious, I reminded myself. I hadn't done anything wrong.**

**"What's with Bella?" Mike asked Jessica.**

**"Nothing," I answered. "I'll just get a soda today." I caught up to the end of the line.**

**"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked.**

**"Actually, I feel a little sick," I said, my eyes still on the floor.**

"what the hell eddie! your supposed to dazzle her not make her feel sick!" emmett shouted playfully at him. edward shrugged with a smile.

**I waited for them to get**__**their food, and then followed them to a table, my eyes on my feet. I sipped my soda slowly, my stomach churning. Twice Mike asked, with unnecessary concern, how I was feeling.**

**I told him it was nothing, but I was wondering if I **_**should **_**play it up and escape to the nurse's office for the next hour.**

**Ridiculous. I shouldn't have to run away."**

"That's what i was thinking before coming back from Denali" Edward said with a big smile, which bella returned to him.

"**I decided to permit myself one glance at the Cullen family's table. If he was glaring at me, I would skip Biology, like the coward I was.**

**I kept my head down and glanced up under my lashes. None of them were looking this way. I lifted my head a little.**

**They were laughing. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow.**

**Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else — only they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest of us."**

"you made it looked like that didn't you alice?" bella asked alice skeptically.

"guilty as charged" alice said smiling.

"**But, aside from the laughter and playfulness, there was something different, and I couldn't quite pinpoint what that difference was. I examined Edward the most carefully. His skin was less pale, I decided —flushed from the snow fight maybe— the circles under his eyes much less noticeable. But there was something more. I pondered, staring, trying to isolate the change.**

**"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following my stare.**

**At that precise moment, his eyes flashed over to meet mine.**

**I dropped my head, letting my hair fall to conceal my face. I was sure, though, in the instant our eyes met,that he didn't look harsh or unfriendly as he had the last time I'd seen him. He looked merely curious again, unsatisfied in some way.**

**"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled in my ear.**

**"He doesn't look angry, does he?" I couldn't help asking.**

**"No," she said, sounding confused by my question. "Should he be?"**

**"I don't think he likes me," I confided. I still felt queasy. I put my head down on my arm.**

"no. i loved you" edward smiled at his wife and bella kissed him softly. renesmee made a disgusted sound and said 'ewww mushy stuff' and at that the cullens burst into laughter.

**"The Cullens don't like anybody… well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you."**

"she really shouldn't make assumptions about people like that it's rude." esme said.

**"Stop looking at him," I hissed.**

"somebody's embarrassed" emmet said in a sing-song voice.

**She snickered, but she looked away. I raised my head enough to make sure that she did, contemplating violence if she resisted.**

**Mike interrupted us then — he was planning an epic battle of the blizzard in the parking lot after school and wanted us to join. Jessica agreed enthusiastically. The way she looked at Mike left little doubt that she would be up for anything he suggested. I kept silent. I would have to hide in the gym until the parking lot cleared.**

**For the rest of the lunch hour I very carefully kept my eyes at my own table. I decided to honor the bargain I'd made with myself. Since he didn't look angry, I would go to Biology. My stomach did frightened little flips at the thought of sitting next to him again.**

**I didn't really want to walk to class with Mike as usual — he seemed to be a popular target for thesnowball snipers — but when we went to the door, everyone besides me groaned in unison. It was raining, washing all traces of the snow away in clear, icy ribbons down the side of the walkway. I pulled my hood up, secretly pleased. I would be free to go straight home after Gym.**

**Mike kept up a string of complaints on the way to building four.**

**Once inside the classroom, I saw with relief that my table was still empty. Mr. Banner was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table. Class didn't start for a few minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. I kept my eyes away from the door, doodling idly onthe cover of my notebook.**

**I heard very clearly when the chair next to me moved, but my eyes stayed carefully focused on the pattern I was drawing.**

**"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.**

"**I looked up, stunned that he was speaking to me. He was sitting as far away from me as the desk allowed, but his chair was angled toward me. His hair was dripping wet, disheveled — even so, helooked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly, open, aslight smile on his flawless lips.**

" 'dazzling face'? really bella?" emmett teased her. bella scowled.

"what would happen if i had to make make the face not so dazzling?" he continued smirking.

"she would have to make do with his 'flawless lips'" jasper butted in. emmett high-fived him while everyone else laughed besides edward, bella and renesmee who were all scowling.

"stop picking on mommy and daddy. i bet aunty ally, aunty rosie and grandma all think your faces are dazzling." renesmee stated. they all stopped laughing at that and narrowed their eyes at her.

"what about me ness? do you not think my face is dazzling?" jacob asked her smiling. renesmee turned to look at him and smiled back.

"of course, jakey!" she said, kissing his cheek.

"**But his eyes were careful.**

**"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."**

"you shouldn't of used her nickname edward." carlisle told his son.

"i know that now." he said back to him smiling softly.

"**My mind was spinning with confusion. Had I made up the whole thing? He was perfectly polite now. I had to speak; he was waiting. But I couldn't think of anything conventional to say.**

**"H-how do you know my name?" I stammered.**

"**He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh.**

"oh edward enchant me with your laugh" emmett said over dramatically. the rest of the cullens snickered.

**"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."**

**I grimaced. I knew it was something like that.**

**"No," I persisted stupidly. "I meant, why did you call me Bella?"**

**He seemed confused. "Do you prefer Isabella?"**

**"No, I like Bella," I said. "But I think Charlie — I mean my dad — must call me Isabella behind my back— that's what everyone here seems to know me as," I tried to explain, feeling like an utter moron.**

"you didn't sound like one" edward told her. bella turned to look at him and was about to kiss him before emmett butted in as usual.

"yes you did." edward and bella both glared at him.

**"Oh." He let it drop. I looked away awkwardly.**

**Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.**

**"Get started," he commanded.**

**"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot."**

"oh this book just gets funnier and funnier" jasper announced.

**"Or I could start, if you wish." The smile faded; he was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent.**

"i wasn't" edward promised her looking up from the book to look at her. she smiled back at him in response and edward continued to read.

**"No," I said, flushing. "I'll go ahead."**

**I was showing off, just a little. I'd already done this lab, and I knew what I was looking for. It should be easy. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. I studied the slide briefly.**

**My assessment was confident. "Prophase."**

**"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His fingers were ice-cold, like he'd been holding them in a snow drift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us."**

"you felt it too?" edward asked.

"of course i did" she said and kissed his cheek.

**"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. However, he continued to reach for the microscope. I watched him, still staggered, as he examined the slide for an even shorter time than I had.**

**"Prophase," he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet. He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced at it cursorily.**

**"Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.**

**I kept my voice indifferent. "May I?"**

**He smirked and pushed the microscope to me.**

**I looked through the eyepiece eagerly, only to be disappointed. Dang it, he was right."**

"of course he was it's edward. he knows all." emmett joked getting down on his knees in front of edward and bowing. everyone laughed at his performance and emmett looked proud of making everyone laugh.

**"Slide three?" I held out my hand without looking at him.**

**He handed it to me; it seemed like he was being careful not to touch my skin again.**

**I took the most fleeting look I could manage.**

**"Interphase." I passed him the microscope before he could ask for it. He took a swift peek, and then wrote it down. I would have written it while he looked, but his clear, elegant script intimidated me. Ididn't want to spoil the page with my clumsy scrawl.**

**We were finished before anyone else was close. I could see Mike and his partner comparing two slides again and again, and another group had their book open under the table.**

**Which left me with nothing to do but try to not look at him… unsuccessfully. I glanced up, and he was staring at me, that same inexplicable look of frustration in his eyes. Suddenly I identified that subtle difference in his face.**

**"Did you get contacts?" I blurted out unthinkingly.**

**He seemed puzzled by my unexpected question. "No."**

"you should of just gone with what she said. it would of made things a lot easier for yourself" alice told him.

**"Oh," I mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your eyes."**

**He shrugged, and looked away.**

**In fact, I was sure there was something different. I vividly remembered the flat black color of his eyes the last time he'd glared at me — the color was striking against the background of his pale skin and his auburn hair. Today, his eyes were a completely different color: a strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone. I didn't understand how that could be, unless he was lying for some reason about the contacts. Or maybe Forks was making me crazy in the literal sense of the word.**

**I looked down. His hands were clenched into hard fists again.**

**Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.**

**"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked.**

**"Bella," Edward corrected automatically. "Actually, she identified three of the five."**

**Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression was skeptical.**

**"Have you done this lab before?" he asked.**

**I smiled sheepishly. "Not with onion root."**

**"Whitefish blastula?"**

**"Yeah."**

**Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else as he walked away.**

"so the other students could learn for themselves." edward grinned.

**After he left, I began doodling on my notebook again.**

**"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked."**

"edward! are you seriously talking about the weather with the girl you love!" alice screamed at him. edward chuckled at her.

"as if you didn't see that happen." he told her she huffed and went silent.

" **I had the feeling that he was forcing himself to make small talk with me. Paranoia swept over me again. It was like he had heard my conversation with Jessica at lunch and was trying to prove me wrong.**

**"Not really," I answered honestly, instead of pretending to be normal like everyone else. I was still trying to dislodge the stupid feeling of suspicion, and I couldn't concentrate.**

**"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question.**

"oh she loves the 'cold'!" emmett boomed once again.

"thats true" bella smirked at him.

**"Or the wet."**

**"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," he mused.**

**"You have no idea," I muttered darkly.**

**He looked fascinated by what I said, for some reason I couldn't imagine. His face was such a distraction that I tried not to look at it any more than courtesy absolutely demanded.**

**"Why did you come here, then?"**

**No one had asked me that — not straight out like he did, demanding."**

"edward! thats rude!" esme scolded him.

edward smiled sheepishly at her. "sorry mom" he mumbled and continued to read.

"**"It's… complicated."**

**"I think I can keep up," he pressed.**

**I paused for a long moment, and then made the mistake of meeting his gaze. His dark gold eyes confusedme, and I answered without thinking.**

**"My mother got remarried," I said.**

**"That doesn't sound so complex," he disagreed, but he was suddenly sympathetic. "When did that happen?""**

**"Last September." My voice sounded sad, even to me.**

**"And you don't like him," Edward surmised, his tone still kind.**

**"No, Phil is fine. Too young, maybe, but nice enough."**

**"Why didn't you stay with them?"**

**I couldn't fathom his interest, but he continued to stare at me with penetrating eyes, as if my dull life's story was somehow vitally important.**

"everything about your life is important to me, love" edward smiled at bella as he said that.

**"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living." I half-smiled.**

**"Have I heard of him?" he asked, smiling in response.**

**"Probably not. He doesn't play **_**well**_**. Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."**

**"And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him." He said it as an assumption again, not a question.**

"stop making assumptions edward. it's rude" esme scolded him_again._

"sorry mom." he said before going back to reading the book

**My chin raised a fraction. "No, she did not send me here. I sent myself."**

**His eyebrows knit together. "I don't understand,"**

"omc! edward cullen has just admitted that he doesn't understand something! this life changing moment. it has to be put on the calender!" emmett teased. they all burst out laughing, save edward. who grumbled to him self.

"**He admitted, and he seemed unnecessarily frustrated by that fact.**

"of course he would be frustrated bella. he understands nearly everything." jasper said.

"smarty pants" emmett coughed. all the cullens and jacob laughed.

**I sighed. Why was I explaining this to him? He continued to stare at me with obvious curiosity.**

**"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy… so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie." My voice was glum by the time I finished.**

**"But now you're unhappy," he pointed out.**

**"And?" I challenged.**

**"That doesn't seem fair." He shrugged, but his eyes were still intense.**

**I laughed without humor. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."**

"numerous times, love" edward said to his wife.

**"I believe I **_**have **_**heard that somewhere before," he agreed dryly.**

**"So that's all," I insisted, wondering why he was still staring at me that way.**

**His gaze became appraising. "You put on a good show," he said slowly.**

**"But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."**

**I grimaced at him, resisting the impulse to stick out my tongue like a five-year-old, and looked away.**

"i would of loved to have seen that!" emmett boomed. they all rolled there eyes and carlisle said.

"of course you would emmett."

**"Am I wrong?"**

**I tried to ignore him.**

**"I didn't think so," he murmured smugly.**

**"Why does it matter to **_**you**_**?" I asked, irritated. I kept my eyes away, watching the teacher make his rounds.**

**"That's a very good question," he muttered, so quietly that I wondered if he was talking to himself.**

**However, after a few seconds of silence, I decided that was the only answer I was going to get.**

**I sighed, scowling at the blackboard.**

**"Am I annoying you?" he asked. He sounded amused.**

"your annoying us" all the cullen 'children' and jacob said apart from renesmee, bella and edward.

"daddy's not annoying." renesmee defended.

"wait till you've lived with him for nearly a century, then tell me if he's not annoying squirt." emmett told her.

**I glanced at him without thinking… and told the truth again. "Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read — my mother always calls me her open book." I frowned.**

**"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." Despite everything that I'd said and he'd guessed, he sounded like he meant it.**

**"You must be a good reader then," I replied.**

**"Usually." He smiled widely, flashing a set of perfect, ultra white teeth.**

**Mr. Banner called the class to order then, and I turned with relief to listen. I was in disbelief that I'd just explained my dreary life to this bizarre, beautiful boy who may or may not despise me. He'd seemed engrossed in our conversation, but now I could see, from the corner of my eye, that he was leaning away from me again, his hands gripping the edge of the table with unmistakable tension. I tried to appear attentive as Mr. Banner illustrated, with transparencies on the overhead projector, what I had seen without difficulty through the microscope. But my thoughts were unmanageable.**

**When the bell finally rang, Edward rushed as swiftly and as gracefully from the room as he had last Monday. And, like last Monday, I stared after him in amazement.**

**Mike skipped quickly to my side and picked up my books for me. I imagined him with a wagging tail." **

everyone bursted out laughing at that.

**"That was awful," he groaned. "They all looked exactly the same. You're lucky you had Cullen for a partner."**

**"I didn't have any trouble with it," I said, stung by his assumption. I regretted the snub instantly.**

**"I've done the lab before, though," I added before he could get his feelings hurt.**

**"Cullen seemed friendly enough today," he commented as we shrugged into our raincoats. He didn't seem pleased about it.**

**I tried to sound indifferent. "I wonder what was with him last Monday."**

**I couldn't concentrate on Mike's chatter as we walked to Gym, and R.E didn't do much to hold my attention, either. Mike was on my team today. He chivalrously covered my position as well as his own, so my wool gathering was only interrupted when it was my turn to serve; my team ducked warily out of the way every time I was up. The rain was just a mist as I walked to the parking lot, but I was happier when I was in the dry cab. I got the heater running, for once not caring about the mind-numbing roar of the engine. I unzipped my jacket, put the hood down, and fluffed my damp hair out so the heater could dry it on the way home.**

**I looked around me to make sure it was clear. That's when I noticed the still, white figure. Edward Cullen was leaning against the front door of the Volvo, three cars down from me, and staring intently in my direction. I swiftly looked away and threw the truck into reverse, almost hitting a rusty Toyota Corolla in my haste. Lucky for the Toyota, I stomped on the brake in time. It was just the sort of car that my truck would make scrap metal of. I took a deep breath, still looking out the other side of my car, and cautiously pulled out again, with greater success. I stared straight ahead as I passed the Volvo, but from a peripheral peek, I would swear I saw him laughing."**

"that's because i was." edward told bella. bella glared playfully at him.

"i still hate you for that" she teased. edward smirked.

"no you don't" and then he kissed her. once they broke apart bella mumbled 'jerk' under her breath which made the rest of them laugh in response.


	4. phenomenon

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. ALL RIGHTS GO TO STEPHANIE MEYER!**

"who wants to read now?" edward asked. alice was bouncing in her seat.

"oooooo, me!" alice squealed. everyone in the room laughed and edward stood up and placed the book into alice's eagerly awaiting hands.

edward shook his head and smiled and went to sit back down again as alice began to read.

**"PHENOMENON**" alice began.

**When I opened my eyes in the morning, something was different.**

**It was the light. It was still the gray-green light of a cloudy day in the forest, but it was clearer somehow. I realized there was no fog veiling my window. I jumped up to look outside, and then groaned in horror.**

**A fine layer of snow covered the yard, dusted the top of my truck, and whitened the road. But that wasn't the worst part. All the rain from yesterday had frozen solid — coating the needles on the trees in** **fantastic, gorgeous patterns, and making the driveway a deadly ice slick. I had enough trouble not falling down when the ground was dry; it might be safer for me to go back to bed now.**

"yes definitely safer." edward said.

**Charlie had left for work before I got downstairs. In a lot of ways, living with Charlie was like having my own place, and I found myself reveling in the aloneness instead of being lonely.**

**I threw down a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice from the carton. I felt excited to go to school, and that scared me.**

"don't be so excited. you never know what bad things could happen in a school parking lot." emmett said in a mysterious voice that made everyone laugh in response.

**I knew it wasn't the stimulating learning environment I was anticipating, or seeing my new set of friends. If I was being honest with myself, I knew I was eager to get to school because I would see Edward Cullen. And that was very, very stupid.**

"it's not stupid, dear. you two love each other. it's natural." esme told her. bella smiled and nodded.

**I should be avoiding him entirely after my brainless and embarrassing babbling yesterday. And I was suspicious of him; why should he lie about his eyes? I was still frightened of the hostility I sometimes felt emanating from him, and I was still tongue-tied whenever I pictured his perfect face. I was well aware that my league and his league were spheres that did not touch. So I shouldn't be at all anxious to see him today.**

**It took every ounce of my concentration to make it down the icy brick driveway alive. I almost lost my balance when I finally got to the truck, but I managed to cling to the side mirror and save myself. Clearly, today was going to be nightmarish.**

"a complete nightmare" all the cullens said while jacob and renesmee looked confused.

**Driving to school, I distracted myself from my fear of falling and my unwanted speculations about Edward Cullen by thinking about Mike and Eric, and the obvious difference in how teenage boys responded to me here. I was sure I looked exactly the same as I had in Phoenix. Maybe it was just that the boys back home had watched me pass slowly through all the awkward phases of adolescence and still thought of me that way. Perhaps it was because I was a novelty here, where novelties were few and far between.**

**Possibly my crippling clumsiness was seen as endearing rather than pathetic, casting me as adamsel in distress. Whatever the reason, Mike's puppy dog behavior and Eric's apparent rivalry with him were disconcerting. I wasn't sure if I didn't prefer being ignored.**

"i would if it was between them" rosalie said in disgust.

"agreed" bella and alice said together.

**My truck seemed to have no problem with the black ice that covered the roads. I drove very slowly, though, not wanting to carve a path of destruction through Main Street.**

**When I got out of my truck at school, I saw why I'd had so little trouble. Something silver caught my eye, and I walked to the back of the truck — carefully holding the side for support — to examine my tires. There were thin chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around them. Charlie had gotten up who knows how early to put snow chains on my truck. My throat suddenly felt tight. I wasn't used to being taken care of, and Charlie's unspoken concern caught me by surprise.**

"of course he would be concerned about you. it's a fathers nature to be concerned about his children." carlisle said looking at each one of his children.

edward nodded and kissed renesmee's head, pulling her closer to him. renesmee smiled and snuggled deeper into her fathers embrace.

**I was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains had brought on, when I heard an odd sound.**

**It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled. I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies.**

**Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once. Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock**.

all the cullen kids stiffened and renesmee looked confused and frightened.

**But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of theparking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes. Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard**.

"mommy!" renesmee shouted and bella took renesmee from jacob to hug her. edward put his arms around his two girls and renesmee sandwiched herself in between her parents.

**but not from the direction I was expecting. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I'd parked next to. But I didn't have a chance to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly around the end of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with me **_**again**_**.**

**A low oath made me aware that someone was with me, and the voice was impossible not to recognize.**

**Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot frommy face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body.**

**Then his hands moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something was dragging me, swinging my legs around like a rag doll's, till they hit the tire of the tan car. Agroaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt — exactly where, a second ago, my legs had been.**

**It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting my name. But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Edward Cullens low, frantic voice in my ear.**

"mommy your alright now, right?" renesmee asked her mother her eyes slightly wet from crying.

bella nodded and wiped her tears away with her finger. edward unwrapped his arms form them but still kept one arm around bella as renesmee crawled onto his lap to rest her head on his chest while placing her legs in bella's lap.

**"Bella? Are you all right?"**

**"I'm fine." My voice sounded strange. I tried to sit up, and realized he was holding me against the side of his body in an iron grasp.**

**"Be careful," he warned as I struggled. "I think you hit your head pretty hard."**

**I became aware of a throbbing ache centered above my left ear.**

**"Ow," I said, surprised.**

**"That's what I thought." His voice, amazingly, sounded like he was suppressing laughter.**

**"How in the…" I trailed off, trying to clear my head, get my bearings. "How did you get over here so fast?"**

**"I was standing right next to you, Bella," he said, his tone serious again.**

**I turned to sit up, and this time he let me, releasing his hold around my waist and sliding as far from me as he could in the limited space. I looked at his concerned, innocent expression and was disoriented again by the force of his gold-colored eyes. What was I asking him?**

**And then they found us, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us.**

**"Don't move," someone instructed.**

**"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted.**

**There was a flurry of activity around us. I tried to get up, but Edward's cold hand pushed my shoulder down.**

**"Just stay put for now."**

**"But it's cold," I complained. It surprised me when he chuckled under his breath. There was an edge to the sound.**

"trust you bella to worry about the cold in a moment like that" jasper said and shook his head laughing.

**"You were over there," I suddenly remembered, and his chuckle stopped short. "You were by your car."**

**His expression turned hard. "No, I wasn't."**

**"I saw you." All around us was chaos. I could hear the gruffer voices of adults arriving on the scene. But I obstinately held on to our argument; I was right, and he was going to admit it.**

**"Bella, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way." He unleashed the full, devastating power of his eyes on me, as if trying to communicate something crucial.**

**"No." I set my jaw.**

**The gold in his eyes blazed. "Please, Bella."**

**"Why?" I demanded.**

**"Trust me," he pleaded, his soft voice overwhelming.**

"reduced to pleading now? see what you did to our eddie bella. he actually pleaded with someone." emmett teased trying to lighten the mood a bit.

**I could hear the sirens now. "Will you promise to explain everything to me later?"**

**"Fine," he snapped, abruptly exasperated.**

**"Fine," I repeated angrily.**

**It took six EMTs and two teachers — Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp — to shift the van far enough away from us to bring the stretchers in. Edward vehemently refused his, and I tried to do the same, but the traitor told them I'd hit my head and probably had a concussion. **

"he is a traitor. he always tells on me to esme." emmett whined. edward just shrugged.

"it's not my fault. you shouldn't break esme's antiques and then blame on renesmee." edward shot back. emmett had no comeback for that. so he huffed and pouted.

**I almost died of humiliation when they put on the neck brace. It looked like the entire school was there, watching soberly as they loaded me in the back of the ambulance. Edward got to ride in the front. It was make matters worse, Chief Swan arrived before they could get me safely away.**

**"Bella!" he yelled in panic when he recognized me on the stretcher.**

**"I'm completely fine, Char — Dad," I sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me."**

**He turned to the closest EMT for a second opinion. I tuned him out to consider the jumble of inexplicable images churning chaotically in my head. When they'd lifted me away from the car, I had seen the deep dent in the tan car's bumper — a very distinct dent that fit the contours of Edward's shoulders… as if he had braced himself against the car with enough force to damage the metal frame…**

**And then there was his family, looking on from the distance, with expressions that ranged from disapproval to fury but held no hint of concern for their brother's safety.**

"it's not like he can actually get hurt. and why would we be concerned? he's a know-it-all tattle teller." emmet said.

"you be concerned if he got hurt. you all would. it's not the same without edward." esme told them. they all nodded, including jacob.

**I tried to think of a logical solution that could explain what I had just seen — a solution that excluded the assumption that I was insane.**

**Naturally, the ambulance got a police escort to the county hospital. I felt ridiculous the whole time they were unloading me. What made it worse was that Edward simply glided through the hospital doors under** **his own power. I ground my teeth together.**

**They put me in the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains. A nurse put a pressure cuff on my arm and a thermometer under my tongue. Since no one bothered pulling the curtain around to give me some privacy, I decided I wasn't obligated to wear the stupid-looking neck brace anymore. When the nurse walked away, I quickly unfastened the Velcro and threw it under the bed.**

edward frowned at that but stayed silent.

**There was another flurry of hospital personnel, another stretcher brought to the bed next to me. I recognized Tyler Crowley from my Government class beneath the bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his head. Tyler looked a hundred times worse than I felt. But he was staring anxiously at me.**

**"Bella, I'm so sorry!"**

**"I'm fine, Tyler — you look awful, are you all right?" As we spoke, nurses began unwinding his soiled bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow slices all over his forehead and left cheek.**

**He ignored me. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong…" He winced as one nurse started dabbing at his face.**

**"Don't worry about it; you missed me."**

**"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone…"**

**"Umm… Edward pulled me out of the way."**

**He looked confused. "Who?"**

**"Edward Cullen — he was standing next to me." I'd always been a terrible liar; I didn't sound convincing at all.**

**"Cullen? I didn't see him… wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?"**

**"I think so. He's here somewhere, but they didn't make him use a stretcher."**

**I knew I wasn't crazy. What had happened? There was no way to explain away what I'd seen.**

**They wheeled me away then, to X-ray my head. I told them there was nothing wrong, and I was right. Not even a concussion. I asked if I could leave, but the nurse said I had to talk to a doctor first. So I was trapped in the ER, waiting, harassed by Tyler's constant apologies and promises to make it up to me. No matter how many times I tried to convince him I was fine,**

"well that won't work. your a horrible convincer" emmet stated. bella glared at him.

"i was just trying to make him not ask me if i was fine." bella shot back. emmett put his hands up in surrender.

"still.." he stopped what he was going to say when he saw the look the rest of the cullens were giving him.

**he continued to torment himself. Finally, I closed my eyes and ignored him. He kept up a remorseful mumbling.**

**"Is she sleeping?" a musical voice asked. My eyes flew open.**

**Edward was standing at the foot of my bed, smirking. I glared at him. It wasn't easy — it would have been more natural to ogle.**

"ohlala" emmett and jasper said at the same time. everyone else in the room laughed along with them, expect bella and edward who were staring into each others eyes lovingly.

"hey snap out of it lovebirds!" edward and bella broke apart and glared at jacob for interrupting them.

"hey. i'm trying to be the responsible one here." jacob teased.

**"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry —" Tyler began.**

**Edward lifted a hand to stop him**.

**"No blood, no foul," he said, flashing his brilliant teeth.**

"nice pun there brother!" jasper and emmett both said to him and gave him a high-five.

**"It's all about who you know," he answered**.

**"But don't worry, I came to spring you."**

**Then a doctor walked around the corner, and my mouth fell open. He was young, he was blond… and he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen**.

"handsomer than our eddie here, bellie?" emmett asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"edward's more handsomer than any other man in the world." bella said smiling up at edward who smiled back at her and kissed her chastely.

**He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. From Charlie's description, this had to be Edward's father.**

**"So, Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice, "how are you feeling?"**

**"I'm fine," I said, for the last time, I hoped.**

**He walked to the lightboard on the wall over my head, and turned it on.**

**"Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."**

**"It's fine," I repeated with a sigh, throwing a quick scowl toward Edward.**

**The doctor's cool fingers probed lightly along my skull. He noticed when I winced.**

**"Tender?" he asked.**

**"Not really." I'd had worse.**

**I heard a chuckle, and looked over to see Edward's patronizing smile. My eyes narrowed.**

**"Well, your father is in the waiting room — you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."**

**"Can't I go back to school?" I asked, imagining Charlie trying to be attentive.**

**"Maybe you should take it easy today."**

**I glanced at Edward. "Does **_**he **_**get to go to school?"**

**"Someone has to spread the good news that we survived," Edward said smugly.**

**"Actually," Dr. Cullen corrected, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."**

**"Oh no," I moaned, covering my face with my hands.**

**Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to stay?"**

**"No, no!" I insisted, throwing my legs over the side of the bed and hopping down quickly. Too quickly— I staggered, and Dr. Cullen caught me. He looked concerned.**

"ahhh, my clumsy bella." edward sighed.

"aren't you glad i don't fall over my own feet anymore?" bella asked her husband.

"well i miss being able to catch you when you fall" he told her. bella smiled.

"my own personal superhero!" bella said dramatically. edward rolled his eyes but smiled. renesmee watched her parents with a smile on her face too. she loved it when they were so relaxed and playful with each other.

**"I'm fine," I assured him again. No need to tell him my balance problems had nothing to do with hitting my head.**

**"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested as he steadied me.**

**"It doesn't hurt that bad," I insisted.**

**"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Dr. Cullen said, smiling as he signed my chart with a flourish.**

**"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me," I amended with a hard glance at the subject of my statement.**

**"Oh, well, yes," Dr. Cullen agreed, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him. Then he looked away, at Tyler, and walked to the next bed. My intuition flickered; the doctor was in on it.**

"good sentence. i might steal it off you." emmett said thinking about the ways he could use that sentence. edward shuddered at his thoughts and turned to bella with a pleading glance. bella caught on immediately and shielded his mind.

edward gave a sigh of relief.

"thank you love." he whispered to her. bella shrugged and kissed his cheek, laying her head back down in the crook of his neck.

**"I'm afraid that **_**you'll **_**have to stay with us just a little bit longer," he said to Tyler, and began checking his cuts.**

**As soon as the doctor's back was turned, I moved to Edward's side.**

**"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I hissed under my breath. He took a step back from me, his jaw suddenly clenched.**

**"Your father is waiting for you," he said through his teeth.**

**I glanced at Dr. Cullen and Tyler.**

**"I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind," I pressed.**

**He glared, and then turned his back and strode down the long room. I nearly had to run to keep up. As soon as we turned the corner into a short hallway, he spun around to face me.**

**"What do you want?" he asked, sounding annoyed. His eyes were cold.**

**His unfriendliness intimidated me. My words came out with less severity than I'd intended. "You owe me an explanation," I reminded him.**

**"I saved your life — I don't owe you anything."**

**I flinched back from the resentment in his voice. "You promised."**

**"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about." His tone was cutting.**

"daddy! you said that you should never go back on your promises!" renesmee scolded her father.

"i learned form my mistakes since then, sweetheart. edward told her. renesmee nodded and leant back on her fathers chest.

**My temper flared now, and I glared defiantly at him. "There's nothing wrong with my head."**

**He glared back. "What do you want from me, Bella?"**

**"I want to know the truth," I said. "I want to know why I'm lying for you."**

**"What do you **_**think **_**happened?" he snapped.**

**It came out in a rush."All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me — Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my** **head too hard. That van was going to crush us both — and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it — and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all — and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up…" I could hear how crazy it sounded, and I couldn't continue. I was so mad I could feel the tears coming; I tried to force them back by grinding my teeth together. He was staring at me incredulously. But his face was tense, defensive.**

**"You think I lifted a van off you?" His tone questioned my sanity, but it only made me more suspicious. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor. **

**I merely nodded once, jaw tight.**

**"Nobody will believe that, you know." His voice held an edge of derision now.**

**"I'm not going to tell anybody." I said each word slowly, carefully controlling my anger.**

**Surprise flitted across his face. "Then why does it matter?"**

**"It matters to me," I insisted. "I don't like to lie — so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it."**

**"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"**

**"Thank you." I waited, fuming and expectant.**

**"You're not going to let it go, are you?"**

**"No."**

**"In that case… I hope you enjoy disappointment."**

**We scowled at each other in silence. I was the first to speak, trying to keep myself focused. I was in danger of being distracted by his livid, glorious face. It was like trying to stare down a destroying angel.**

**"Why did you even bother?" I asked frigidly.**

**He paused, and for a brief moment his stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable.**

**"I don't know," he whispered.**

**And then he turned his back on me and walked away.**

**esme gasped.**

"edward anthony masen cullen! how dare you treat a women like that! i thought i taught you better than that!" esme shouted at him.

"sorry mom. her blood was to sweet and i had to get out of there as fast as possible." he told her. esme calmed down a bit but was still a little angry at him for treating her like that.

**I was so angry, it took me a few minutes until I could move. When I could walk, I made my way slowly to the exit at the end of the hallway.**

**The waiting room was more unpleasant than I'd feared. It seemed like every face I knew in Forks was there, staring at me. Charlie rushed to my side; I put up my hands.**

**"There's nothing wrong with me," I assured him sullenly. I was still aggravated, not in the mood for chitchat.**

"oooooo. bella's got an angry side." emmett sang. bella glared at him once again.

"and that angry side will come out at you if you don't shut up" bella said angrily to him.

emmett took the wise choice and stayed quiet. non of the cullens wanted to see bella's angry side.

**"What did the doctor say?"**

**"Dr. Cullen saw me, and he said I was fine and I could go home." I sighed. Mike and Jessica and Eric were all there, beginning to converge on us. **

**"Let's go," I urged.**

**Charlie put one arm behind my back, not quite touching me, and led me to the glass doors of the exit. I waved sheepishly at my friends, hoping to convey that they didn't need to worry anymore. It was a huge relief— the first time I'd ever felt that way — to get into the cruiser.**

"i would love to go in the cruiser! i love the red and blue siren lights!" emmett said excitedly. carlisle shook his head at his biggest son and smiled.

**We drove in silence. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I barely knew Charlie was there. I was positive that Edward's defensive behavior in the hall was a confirmation of the bizarre things I still could hardly believe I'd witnessed.**

"you think that's bizarre? you won't be thinking that when you see what's coming." emmett said talking to book. everyone else in the room stared at him before bursting out laughing.

"dude! you just talked to a book!" jasper gasped between laughs. when everyone had calmed down alice began reading again.

**When we got to the house, Charlie finally spoke.**

**"Um… you'll need to call Renée." He hung his head, guilty.**

**I was appalled. "You told Mom!"**

**"Sorry."**

**I slammed the cruiser's door a little harder than necessary on my way out.**

**My mom was in hysterics, of course. I had to tell her I felt fine at least thirty times before she would calm down.**

"she was worried. it's only natural for a parent to act like that" esme said understanding her completely.

**She begged me to come home — forgetting the fact that home was empty at the moment — but her pleas were easier to resist than I would have thought. I was consumed by the mystery Edward presented. And more than a little obsessed by Edward himself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I wasn't as eager to escape Forks as I should be, as any normal, sane person would be.**

**I decided I might as well go to bed early that night. Charlie continued to watch me anxiously, and it was getting on my nerves. I stopped on my way to grab three Tylenol from the bathroom. They did help, and,** **as the pain eased, I drifted to sleep.**

**That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.**

"awww that's really sweet." all the cullen women said together.

"i think it's cute you dreamt of daddy, mommy." renesmee said in a cute three year old voice.

"so do i." edward said and kissed bella tenderly on the lips.

"oooooo. i wanna read next!" emmett shouted. everyone in the room laughed as alice passed emmett the book.

emmett cleared his throat dramatically.

**"invitations"** he read...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. invitations

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. ALL RIGHTS GO TO STEPHANIE MEYER**

**"Invitations," **emmett read loudly

**In my dream it was very dark,**

"ahhh, so we get to see what little bella here dreams about." jasper said.

"i bet it's about eddie boy" emmett added.

"don't call me that" edward growled. emmet just laughed and continued to read.

**and what dim light there was seemed to be radiating from Edward's skin.**

"i was right!" emmett shouted pumping his fist in the air. the rest of the people in the room laughed.

**I couldn't see his face, just his back as he walked away from me, leaving me in the blackness. No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't catch up to him; no matter how loud I called, he never turned.**

realization dawned over bella as she realized what the dream reminded her about. it reminded her about the time when edward had said goodbye to her and left her woods, her trying to follow him into the woods.

bella snuggled deeper into edward's side not wanting to think about those days without her soul mate.

**Troubled, I woke in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep again for what seemed like a very long time. After that, he was in my dreams nearly every night, but always on the periphery, never within reach.**

**The month that followed the accident was uneasy, tense, and, at first, embarrassing.**

**To my dismay, I found myself the center of attention for the rest of that week. Tyler Crowley was impossible, following me around, obsessed with making amends to me somehow. I tried to convince him what I wanted more than anything else was for him to forget all about it — especially since nothing had actually happened to me — but he remained insistent.**

**He followed me between classes and sat at our now-crowded lunch table. Mike and Eric were even less friendly toward him than they were to each other, which made me worry that I'd gained another unwelcome fan.**

**No one seemed concerned about Edward,**

"no one would be concerned about us if we had got hurt. to them we were the freaks that liked no one and no one liked." rosalie said sadly. all the cullen children looked sad as well and renesmee looked close to tears.

if anyone could see what her family was truly like then everyone would love them. but she knew that they isolated themselves for a reason so the humans don't remember them as much.

**though I explained over and over that he was the hero — how he had pulled me out of the way and had nearly been crushed, too. I tried to be convincing. Jessica, Mike, Eric, and everyone else always commented that they hadn't even seen him there till the van was pulled away.**

**I wondered to myself why no one else had seen him standing so far away, before he was suddenly, impossibly saving my life.**

"vampire speed" emmett said in a 'duh' tone.

"emmett i didn't know about vampires then." bella said. he shrugged and went back to reading the book.

**With chagrin, I realized the probable cause — no one else was as aware of Edward as I always was. No one else watched him the way I did. How pitiful.**

"oh they don't watch us but they are aware of us." edward said.

**Edward was never surrounded by crowds of curious bystanders eager for his firsthand account. People avoided him as usual. The Cullen's and the Hales sat at the same table as always, not eating, talking only among themselves. None of them, especially Edward, glanced my way anymore.**

**When he sat next to me in class, as far from me as the table would allow, he seemed totally unaware of my presence.**

**Only now and then, when his fists would suddenly ball up — skin stretched even whiter over the bones — did I wonder if he wasn't quite as oblivious as he appeared.**

**He wished he hadn't pulled me from the path of Tyler 's van — there was no other conclusion I could come to.**

"of course i didn't wish that!" edward exclaimed to his wife.

"well, it seemed like you did with the way you were to me." bella told him. she smiled a little at him which he returned.

"i've never ever regretted that decision." he told her once again just to reassure her. she nodded.

"i love you" she whispered to him. he smiled wider.

"i love you too." he whispered back to her.

alice cleared her throat and started reading again.

**I wanted very much to talk to him, and the day after the accident I tried. The last time I'd seen him, outside the ER, we'd both been so furious. I still was angry that he wouldn't trust me with the truth, even though I was keeping my part of the bargain flawlessly. But he had in fact saved my life, no matter how he'd done it. And, overnight, the heat of my anger faded into awed gratitude.**

**He was already seated when I got to Biology, looking straight ahead. I sat down, expecting him to turn toward me. He showed no sign that he realized I was there.**

**"Hello, Edward," I said pleasantly, to show him I was going to behave myself.**

**He turned his head a fraction toward me without meeting my gaze, nodded once, and then looked the other way.**

**And that was the last contact I'd had with him, though he was there, a foot away from me, every day. I watched him sometimes, unable to stop myself— from a distance, though, in the cafeteria or parking lot. I watched as his golden eyes grew perceptibly darker day by day.**

"you really are perspective. not many humans recognize our change in eye color, more engrossed in our faces, but you noticed every time." carlisle said in utter awe.

**But in class I gave no more notice that he existed than he showed toward me. I was miserable. And the dreams continued.**

"edward! i hope your happy with yourself! you made bella miserable!" esme shouted at him again. edward smiled sheepishly back at her before motioning for emmett to continue.

**Despite my outright lies, the tenor of my e-mails alerted Renée to my depression,** **and she called a few times, worried. I tried to convince her it was just the weather that had me down.**

**Mike, at least, was pleased by the obvious coolness between me and my lab partner. I could see he'd been worried that Edward's daring rescue might have impressed me, and he was relieved that it seemed to have the opposite effect. He grew more confident, sitting on the edge of my table to talk before Biology class started, ignoring Edward as completely as he ignored us.**

"oh i wouldn't get to confident mikey boy." emmett said talking to the book. once again the entire room burst out in laughter at his silliness.

**The snow washed away for good after that one dangerously icy day. Mike was disappointed he'd never gotten to stage his snowball fight, but pleased that the beach trip would soon be possible. The rain continued heavily, though, and the weeks passed.**

**Jessica made me aware of another event looming on the horizon — she called the first Tuesday of March to ask my permission to invite Mike to the girls' choice spring dance in two weeks.**

**"Are you sure you don't mind… you weren't planning to ask him?" she persisted when I told her I didn't mind in the least.**

**"No, Jess, I'm not going," I assured her. Dancing was glaringly outside my range of abilities.**

**"It will be really fun." Her attempt to convince me was halfhearted. I suspected that Jessica enjoyed my inexplicable popularity more than my actual company.**

**"You have fun with Mike," I encouraged.**

**The next day, I was surprised that Jessica wasn't her usual gushing self in Trig and Spanish.**

"that was a relief." bella said. everyone nodded in understanding apart from renesmee and jacob who thought what could be so bad about her?

**She was silent as she walked by my side between classes, and I was afraid to ask her why. If Mike had turned her down, I was the last person she would want to tell.**

**My fears were strengthened during lunch when Jessica sat as far from Mike as possible, chatting animatedly with Eric. Mike was unusually quiet.**

**Mike was still quiet as he walked me to class, the uncomfortable look on his face a bad sign. But he didn't broach the subject until I was in my seat and he was perched on my desk. As always, I was electrically aware of Edward sitting close enough to touch, as distant as if he were merely an invention of my imagination.**

**"So," Mike said, looking at the floor, "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."**

**"That's great." I made my voice bright and enthusiastic. "You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica."**

**"Well…" He floundered as he examined my smile, clearly not happy with my response.**

**"I told her I had to think about it."**

**"Why would you do that?" I let disapproval color my tone, though I was relieved he hadn't given her an absolute no.**

**His face was bright red as he looked down again. Pity shook my resolve.**

**"I was wondering if… well, if you might be planning to ask me."**

**I paused for a moment, hating the wave of guilt that swept through me. But I saw, from the corner of my eye, Edward's head tilt reflexively in my direction.**

"to see your reaction, no doubt" jasper cut emmett off.

"actually i was doing that." edward said smiling at his wife.

**"Mike, I think you should tell her yes," I said.**

**"Did you already ask someone?" Did Edward notice how Mike's eyes flickered in his direction?**

"yes i did." edward said with annoyance in his voice.

**"No," I assured him. "I'm not going to the dance at all."**

**"Why not?" Mike demanded.**

**I didn't want to get into the safety hazards that dancing presented,** **so I quickly made new plans.**

**"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday," I explained.**

**I needed to get out of town anyway — it was suddenly the perfect time to go.**

**"Can't you go some other weekend?"**

**"Sorry, no," I said. "So you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer — it's rude."**

"see edward. take a leaf out of bella's book. she knows manners and how to treat someone, even if they are annoying you." esme told her son. edward smiled at her and shrugged.

**"Yeah, you're right," he mumbled, and turned, dejected, to walk back to his seat. I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples, trying to push the guilt and sympathy out of my head. Mr. Banner began talking. I sighed and opened my eyes.**

**And Edward was staring at me curiously, that same, familiar edge of frustration even more distinct now in his black eyes.**

**I stared back, surprised, expecting him to look quickly away. But instead he continued to gaze with probing intensity into my eyes. There was no question of me looking away.**

**My hands started to shake.**

**"Mr. Cullen?" the teacher called, seeking the answer to a question that I hadn't heard.**

**"The Krebs Cycle," Edward answered, seeming reluctant as he turned to look at Mr. Banner.**

**I looked down at my book as soon as his eyes released me, trying to find my place.**

**Cowardly as ever, I shifted my hair over my right shoulder to hide my face. I couldn't believe the rush of emotion pulsing through me — just because he'd happened to look at me for the first time in a half-dozen weeks. I couldn't allow him to have this level of influence over me. It was pathetic. More than pathetic, it was unhealthy.**

**I tried very hard not to be aware of him for the rest of the hour, and, since that was impossible, at least not to let him know that I was aware of him.**

**When the bell rang at last, I turned my back to him to gather my things, expecting him to leave immediately as usual.**

**"Bella?" His voice shouldn't have been so familiar to me, as if I'd known the sound of it all my life rather than for just a few short weeks.**

"it's what happens when you find your soul mate." all the cullens, save renesmee, said looking up at their mates.

**I turned slowly, unwillingly. I didn't want to feel what I knew I would feel when I looked at his too-perfect face.**

"again with the perfect features thing. he's not that perfect." emmett snorted.

"i think edward's the most handsome out of you three boys." she said looking from edward, to jasper and then finally to emmett.

"hurtful mom!" jasper and emmett said together, while edward had a smug smile on his face.

**My expression was wary when I finally turned to him; his expression was unreadable. He didn't say anything.**

**"What? Are you speaking to me again?" I finally asked, an unintentional note of petulance in my voice.**

**His lips twitched, fighting a smile. "No, not really," he admitted.**

**I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly through my nose, aware that I was gritting my teeth. He waited.**

**"Then what do you want, Edward?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed; it was easier to talk to him coherently that way.**

**"I'm sorry." He sounded sincere. "I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really."**

"finally! he realizes he's being rude!" esme shouted. all the cullens and jacob looked at her in shock. esme just smiled at them all and motioned for alice to continue reading.

**I opened my eyes. His face was very serious.**

**"I don't know what you mean," I said, my voice guarded.**

**"It's better if we're not friends," he explained. "Trust me."**

**My eyes narrowed. I'd heard that before.**

**"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," I hissed through my teeth. "You could have saved yourself all this regret."**

**"Regret?" The word, and my tone, obviously caught him off guard. "Regret for what?"**

**"For not just letting that stupid van squish me."**

**He was astonished. He stared at me in disbelief.**

**When he finally spoke, he almost sounded mad. "You think I regret saving your life?"**

**"I know you do," I snapped.**

**"You don't know anything." He was definitely mad.**

**I turned my head sharply away from him, clenching my jaw against all the wild accusations I wanted to hurl at him. I gathered my books together, then stood and walked to the door. I meant to sweep dramatically out of the room, but of course I caught the toe of my boot on the door jamb and dropped my books. I stood there for a moment, thinking about leaving them. Then I sighed and bent to pick them up. He was there; he'd already stacked them into a pile. He handed them to me, his face hard.**

**"Thank you," I said icily.**

**His eyes narrowed.**

**"You're welcome," he retorted.**

**I straightened up swiftly, turned away from him again, and stalked off to Gym without looking back.**

**Gym was brutal. We'd moved on to basketball. My team never passed me the ball, so that was good, but I fell down a lot. Sometimes I took people with me.**

emmett laughed the loudest at that while the rest of them just rolled their eyes at him.

**Today I was worse than usual because my head was so filled with Edward. I tried to concentrate on my feet, but he kept creeping back into my thoughts just when I really needed my balance.**

**It was a relief, as always, to leave. I almost ran to the truck; there were just so many people I wanted to avoid. The truck had suffered only minimal damage in the accident. I'd had to replace the taillights, and if I'd had a real paint job, I would have touched that up. Tyler 's parents had to sell their van for parts.**

**I almost had a stroke when I rounded the corner and saw a tall, dark figure leaning against the side of my truck. Then I realized it was just Eric. I started walking again.**

**"Hey, Eric," I called.**

**"Hi, Bella."**

**"What's up?" I said as I was unlocking the door. I wasn't paying attention to the uncomfortable edge in his voice, so his next words took me by surprise.**

**"Uh, I was just wondering… if you would go to the spring dance with me? " His voice broke on the last word.**

**"I thought it was girls' choice," I said, too startled to be diplomatic.**

**"Well, yeah" he admitted, shamefaced.**

**I recovered my composure and tried to make my smile warm. "Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day."**

**"Oh," he said. "Well, maybe next time."**

**"Sure," I agreed, and then bit my lip. I wouldn't want him to take that too literally.**

"it's eric. of course he would." edward told her. bella groaned as she remembered.

**He slouched off, back toward the school. I heard a low chuckle.**

**Edward was walking past the front of my truck, looking straight forward, his lips pressed together.**

**I yanked the door open and jumped inside, slamming it loudly behind me. I revved the engine deafeningly and reversed out into the aisle. Edward was in his car already, two spaces down, sliding out smoothly in front of me, cutting me off. He stopped there — to wait for his family;**

**I could see the four of them walking this way, but still by the cafeteria. I considered taking out the rear of his shiny Volvo,**

"oh please do!" emmet said. edward growled at him while the others laughed.

"what has my car ever done to you, love?" edward asked bella. she shrugged.

"i was just angry at you." she told him.

"you still didn't have to take it out on my car. i love that car" edward said pouting slightly. bella laughed and kissed him softly.

"so do i." she replied.

**but there were too many witnesses.**

"awwwww, but i would of been so funny to have watched his reaction though!" emmett shouted, which made them all laugh.

**I looked in my rearview mirror. A line was beginning to form. Directly behind me, Tyler Crowley was in his recently acquired used Sentara, waving. I was too aggravated to acknowledge him.**

**While I was sitting there, looking everywhere but at the car in front of me, I heard a knock on my passenger side window. I looked over; it was Tyler. I glanced back in my rearview mirror, confused. His car was still running, the door left open. I leaned across the cab to crank the window down. It was stiff. I got it halfway down, then gave up.**

**"I'm sorry, Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen." I was annoyed — obviously the hold up wasn't my fault.**

**"Oh, I know — I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here." He grinned.**

**This could not be happening.**

**"Will you ask me to the spring dance?" he continued.**

**"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler." My voice sounded a little sharp. I had to remember it wasn't his fault that Mike and Eric had already used up my quota of patience for the day.**

**"Yeah, Mike said that," he admitted.**

**"Then why —"**

**He shrugged. "I was hoping you were just letting him down easy."**

**Okay, it was completely his fault.**

**"Sorry, Tyler," I said, working to hide my irritation. "I really am going out of town."**

**"That's cool. We still have prom."**

**And before I could respond, he was walking back to his car. I could feel the shock on my face. I looked forward to see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all sliding into the Volvo. In his rearview mirror, Edward's eyes were on me. He was unquestionably shaking with laughter, as if he'd heard every word Tyler had said.**

"it was really funny to watch your face when he said that" edward told her. bella ignored him and paid attention to what emmett was reading.

**My foot itched toward the gas pedal… one little bump wouldn't hurt any of them, just that glossy silver paint job. I revved the engine.**

"go on bella do it!" emmett said hoping that book-bella would do it.

**But they were all in, and Edward was speeding away. I drove home slowly, carefully, muttering to myself the whole way.**

"dang it. i was really hoping you would do it. bring him off his high horse." emmett grumbled as the rest of them laughed.

**When I got home, I decided to make chicken enchiladas for dinner. It was a long process, and it would keep me busy. While I was simmering the onions and chilies, the phone rang. I was almost afraid to answer it, but it might be Charlie or my mom.**

**It was Jessica, and she was jubilant; Mike had caught her after school to accept her invitation. I celebrated with her briefly while I stirred. She had to go, she wanted to call Angela and Lauren to tell them. I suggested — with casual innocence — that maybe Angela, the shy girl who had Biology with me, could ask Eric. And Lauren, a standoffish girl who had always ignored me at the lunch table, could ask Tyler; I'd heard he was still available.**

**Jess thought that was a great idea. Now that she was sure of Mike, she actually sounded sincere when she said she wished I would go to the dance. I gave her my Seattle excuse.**

**After I hung up, I tried to concentrate on dinner — dicing the chicken especially; I didn't want to take another trip to the emergency room. But my head was spinning, trying to analyze every word Edward had spoken today. What did he mean, it was better if we weren't friends?**

**My stomach twisted as I realized what he must have meant. He must see how absorbed I was by him; he must not want to lead me on… so we couldn't even be friends… because he wasn't interested in me at all.**

**Of course he wasn't interested in me, I thought angrily, my eyes stinging — a delayed reaction to the onions.**

**I wasn't interesting. And he was. Interesting… and brilliant… and mysterious… and perfect… and beautiful… and possibly able to lift full-sized vans with one hand.**

"that was the funniest description ever!" jasper said. emmett nodded in agreement but glared at jasper for taking his line.

"i mean seriously, squirt. interesting, and brilliant, and mysterious, and perfect, and beautiful, and possibly able to lift vans? couldn't you of used something better than that? like brooding, stalking, arrogant, annoying.. you know things like that." everyone was laughing by that point.

bella laughed softly as well but looked up at edward and gave him an apologetic smile. edward not being able to stay upset at her for long smiled back.

**Well, that was fine. I could leave him alone. I would leave him alone. I would get through my self-imposed sentence here in purgatory, and then hopefully some school in the Southwest, or possibly Hawaii, would offer me a scholarship. I focused my thoughts on sunny beaches and palm trees as I finished the enchiladas and put them in the oven.**

**Charlie seemed suspicious when he came home and smelled the green peppers. I couldn't blame him — the closest edible Mexican food was probably in southern California. But he was a cop, even if just a small-town cop, so he was brave enough to take the first bite. He seemed to like it. It was fun to watch as he slowly began trusting me in the kitchen.**

**"Dad?" I asked when he was almost done.**

**"Yeah, Bella?"**

**"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Seattle for the day a week from Saturday… if that's okay?" I didn't want to ask permission — it set a bad precedent — but I felt rude, so I tacked it on at the end.**

**"Why?" He sounded surprised, as if he were unable to imagine something that Forks couldn't offer.**

**"Well, I wanted to get few books — the library here is pretty limited — and maybe look at some clothes." I had more money than I was used to having, since, thanks to Charlie, I hadn't had to pay for a car. Not that the truck didn't cost me quite a bit in the gas department.**

**"That truck probably doesn't get very good gas mileage," he said, echoing my thoughts.**

**"I know, I'll stop in Montesano and Olympia — and Tacoma if I have to."**

**"Are you going all by yourself?" he asked, and I couldn't tell if he was suspicious I had a secret boyfriend or just worried about car trouble.**

**"Yes."**

**"Seattle is a big city — you could get lost," he fretted.**

**"Dad, Phoenix is five times the size of Seattle — and I can read a map, don't worry about it."**

**"Do you want me to come with you?"**

"ewww. i wouldn't want my dad as a cop to come to the mall with me." alice said. carlisle looked over at her with his eyebrow raised.

"you take me shopping with you." he said to his daughter.

"yes but your cooler than all the other dads and second your not a cop are you?" carlisle laughed and shook his head at her words.

"she's right though! you are one cool dude!" emmett told him. the rest of the cullens and jacob laughed at that for a moment before alice shushed them all so emmett could continue reading.

**I tried to be crafty as I hid my horror.**

**"That's all right, Dad, I'll probably just be in dressing rooms all day — very boring."**

**"Oh, okay." The thought of sitting in women's clothing stores for any period of time immediately put him off.**

"why didn't i just say that" carlisle said, talking to himself. alice looked over at him.

"because if you said no then i would of dragged you shopping with me. somebody's got to pay for my things." alice said looking innocent.

"alice you have your own credit cards. why would you need me to buy stuff for you?" he asked her. alice smiled.

"because i'm your favorite daughter and you love me?" alice said making it sound like a question.

"i don't have favorite children and true i do love you." carlisle sighed giving up on the conversation.

**"Thanks." I smiled at him.**

**"Will you be back in time for the dance?"**

**Grr.**

"did you just growl bella?" rosalie asked her. bella nodded.

"but only in my head." she explained. rosalie nodded and smiled.

**Only in a town this small would a father know when the high school dances were.**

**"No — I don't dance, Dad." He, of all people, should understand that — I didn't get my balance problems from my mother.**

**He did understand. "Oh, that's right," he realized.**

**The next morning, when I pulled into the parking lot, I deliberately parked as far as possible from the silver Volvo. I didn't want to put myself in the path of too much temptation and end up owing him a new car.**

**Getting out of the cab, I fumbled with my key and it fell into a puddle at my feet. As I bent to get it, a white hand flashed out and grabbed it before I could.**

**I jerked upright. Edward Cullen was right next to me, leaning casually against my truck.**

**"How do you do that?" I asked in amazed irritation.**

**"Do what?" He held my key out as he spoke. As I reached for it, he dropped it into my palm.**

**"Appear out of thin air."**

**"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant." His voice was quiet as usual — velvet, muted.**

**I scowled at his perfect face.**

**His eyes were light again today, a deep, golden honey color. Then I had to look down, to reassemble my now-tangled thoughts.**

**"Why the traffic jam last night?" I demanded, still looking away. "I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death."**

**"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance." He snickered.**

"i still hate you for that you know." bella told him. edward smirked. bella hit is chest lightly and edward feigned hurt.

"ouch, love." edward said playfully. bella just smirked back at him and let her shield down to him.

_sorry. oh by the way i love you. _bella thought to him. edward beamed at her.

"i love you to" edward whispered back to her.

**"You…" I gasped. I couldn't think of a bad enough word. It felt like the heat of my anger should physically burn him, but he only seemed more amused.**

**"And I'm not pretending you don't exist," he continued.**

**"So you are trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler's van didn't do the job?"**

**Anger flashed in his tawny eyes. His lips pressed into a hard line, all signs of humor gone.**

**"Bella, you are utterly absurd," he said, his low voice cold.**

**My palms tingled — I wanted so badly to hit something. I was surprised at myself. I was usually a non violent person.**

**I turned my back and started to walk away.**

**"Wait," he called. I kept walking, sloshing angrily through the rain. But he was next to me, easily keeping pace.**

**"I'm sorry, that was rude," he said as we walked. I ignored him. "I'm not saying it isn't true," he continued, "but it was rude to say it, anyway."**

**"Why won't you leave me alone?" I grumbled.**

**"I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me," he chuckled. He seemed to have recovered his good humor.**

**"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I asked severely.**

**"You're doing it again."**

**I sighed." Fine then. What do you want to ask?"**

**"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday — you know, the day of the spring dance —"**

**"Are you trying to be funny?" I interrupted him, wheeling toward him. My face got drenched as I looked up at his expression.**

**His eyes were wickedly amused. "Will you please allow me to finish?"**

**I bit my lip and clasped my hands together, interlocking my fingers, so I couldn't do anything rash.**

**"I heard you say you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride."**

**That was unexpected.**

**"What?" I wasn't sure what he was getting at.**

**"Do you want a ride to Seattle?"**

**"With who?" I asked, mystified.**

"seriously bella? even i know the answer to that" jacob said. bella glared at him.

**"Myself, obviously." He enunciated every syllable, as if he were talking to someone mentally handicapped.**

**I was still stunned. "Why?"**

**"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and, to be honest, I'm not sure if your truck can make it."**

**"My truck works just fine, thank you very much for your concern." I started to walk again, but I was too surprised to maintain the same level of anger.**

**"But can your truck make it there on one tank of gas?" He matched my pace again.**

**"I don't see how that is any of your business." Stupid, shiny Volvo owner.**

"hahaha nice nick-name, sis." emmett congratulated her.

**"The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business."**

**"Honestly, Edward." I felt a thrill go through me as I said his name, and I hated it. "I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend."**

**"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."**

**"Oh, thanks, now that's all cleared up. "Heavy sarcasm.**

**I realized I had stopped walking again. We were under the shelter of the cafeteria roof now, so I could more easily look at is face. Which certainly didn't help my clarity of thought.**

**"It would be more…prudent for you not to be my friend," he explained. "But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella."**

**His eyes were gloriously intense as he uttered that last sentence, his voice smoldering. I couldn't remember how to breathe.**

"yeah, he sometimes has that affect on people. we've tried getting him some help but..." emmett acted. everyone in the room laughed at his little act.

**"Will you go with me to Seattle?" he asked, still intense.**

**I couldn't speak yet, so I just nodded.**

**He smiled briefly, and then his face became serious.**

**"You really should stay away from me," he warned. "I'll see you in class."**

**He turned abruptly and walked back the way we'd come.**

"mixed feelings much edward?" rosalie said to her brother.

"i was trying to get her to understand that i wasn't really very good company back then." edward explained to her.

"right.. so who wants to read next?" emmett asked asked us.

"i will, emmett." jasper said in his southern accent leaking through. emmett handed the book over to jasper.

"we'll read this chapter and then renesmee needs to go to bed. it's getting late." bella said. edward nodded in agreement, as did everyone else.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. blood type

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. ALL RIGHTS GO TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**"Blood Type," **jasper read aloud to everyone.

edward and bella smiled. this was the day they actually had a proper conversation.

**I made my way to English in a daze. I didn't even realize when I first walked in that class had already started.**

**"Thank you for joining us, Miss Swan," Mr. Mason said in a disparaging tone.**

**I flushed and hurried to my seat.**

**It wasn't till class ended that I realized Mike wasn't sitting in his usual seat next to me. I felt a twinge of guilt. But he and Eric both met me at the door as usual, so I figured I wasn't totally unforgiven. Mike seemed to become more himself as we walked, gaining enthusiasm as he talked about the weather report for this weekend. The rain was supposed to take a minor break, and so maybe his beach trip would be possible. **

"is that when i met you there?" jacob asked bella. bella nodded to him.

**I tried to sound eager, to make up for disappointing him yesterday.**

"i wouldn't" rosalie grumbled.

**It was hard; rain or no rain, it would still only be in the high forties, if we were lucky.**

**The rest of the morning passed in a blur. It was difficult to believe that I hadn't just imagined what Edward had said, and the way his eyes had looked. Maybe it was just a very convincing dream that I'd confused with reality. That seemed more probable than that I really appealed to him on any level.**

"you appeal to me in every way" edward whispered into her ear so no body else could hear.

"really?" bella asked in a passionate voice, just as low as edward had said it. edward nodded and kissed her.

before it could turn into a make out session emmett interrupted them.

"hey love birds! you can do that later away from the eyes of young children!" emmett boomed looking at renesmee. renesmee nodded her head with a disgusted look on her face.

**So I was impatient and frightened as Jessica and I entered the cafeteria. I wanted to see his face, to see if he'd gone back to the cold, indifferent person I'd known for the last several weeks. Or if, by some miracle, I'd really heard what I thought I'd heard this morning. Jessica babbled on and on about her dance plans — Lauren and Angela had asked the other boys and they were all going together — completely unaware of my inattention.**

**Disappointment flooded through me as my eyes unerringly focused on his table. The other four were there, but he was absent.**

"but i thought you were in that day" jacob said, confused. edward smirked.

"i was." he told him.

**Had he gone home? I followed the still-babbling Jessica through the line, crushed. I'd lost my appetite — I bought nothing but a bottle of lemonade. I just wanted to go sit down and sulk.**

"just because eddie boy wasn't in? is that what you did when he went hunting?" emmett asked her. bella shrugged.

"it was better when he was there because then i could talk to someone who doesn't annoy the life out of me." bella told him. emmett laughed but didn't say anything further.

**"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," Jessica said, finally breaking through my abstraction with his name. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today."**

**My head snapped up. I followed her gaze to see Edward, smiling crookedly, staring at me from an empty table across the cafeteria from where he usually sat. Once he'd caught my eye, he raised one hand and motioned with his index finger for me to join him. As I stared in disbelief, he winked.**

"oooo. kinky edward!" alice said. edward rolled his eyes with a smile.

**"Does he mean you?" Jessica asked with insulting astonishment in her voice.**

"well duh. why else would he point his alien finger at her and then wink at her if he didn't want her to come?" jasper said interrupting himself. emmett being emmett laughed at his rant.

"alien finger?" edward asked. jasper nodded.

"your fingers are really long and thin and so are e.t's. and he's a alien so you must be an alien." jasper explained. everyone in the room snickered while edward was looking at his fingers. **(my friend's fingers are like that and i always make fun of them by saying 'e.t phone home' haha)**

**"Maybe he needs help with his Biology homework," I muttered for her benefit.**

"no he wouldn't because he's a stupid-shiny-volvo-owner-know-it-all." emmett, jasper, rosalie and alice said together.

"**Um, I'd better go see what he wants."**

**I could feel her staring after me as I walked away.**

**When I reached his table, I stood behind the chair across from him, unsure.**

**"Why don't you sit with me today?" he asked, smiling.**

**I sat down automatically, watching him with caution. He was still smiling. It was hard to believe that someone so beautiful could be real. I was afraid that he might disappear in a sudden puff of smoke, and I would wake up.**

"so already getting into the mythical side, bella?" emmett teased her. bella scowled.

**He seemed to be waiting for me to say something.**

**"This is different," I finally managed.**

**"Well…" He paused, and then the rest of the words followed in a rush. "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."**

"you are not going to hell!" esme shouted at him. edward sunk further into couch not wanting to be the one on the receiving end of her wrath.

**I waited for him to say something that made sense. The seconds ticked by.**

**"You know I don't have any idea what you mean," I eventually pointed out.**

**"I know." He smiled again, and then he changed the subject. "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you."**

**"They'll survive." I could feel their stares boring into my back.**

**"I may not give you back, though," he said with a wicked glint in his eyes.**

**I gulped.**

**He laughed. "You look worried."**

**"No," I said, but, ridiculously, my voice broke.**

**"Surprised, actually… what brought all this on?"**

**"I told you — I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up." He was still smiling, but his ocher eyes were serious.**

**"Giving up?" I repeated in confusion.**

**"Yes — giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may." His smile faded as he explained, and a hard edge crept into his voice.**

**"You lost me again."**

**The breathtaking crooked smile reappeared.**

**"I always say too much when I'm talking to you — that's one of the problems."**

"yes a very big problem for us." jacob muttered.

**"Don't worry — I don't understand any of it," I said wryly.**

**"I'm counting on that."**

**"So, in plain English, are we friends now?"**

**"Friends…" he mused, dubious.**

**"Or not," I muttered.**

**He grinned. "Well, we can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you now that I'm not a good friend for you."**

**Behind his smile, the warning was real.**

**"You say that a lot," I noted, trying to ignore the sudden trembling in my stomach and keep my voice even.**

**"Yes, because you're not listening to me. I'm still waiting for you to believe it. If you're smart, you'll avoid me."**

**"I think you've made your opinion on the subject of my intellect clear, too." My eyes narrowed.**

**He smiled apologetically.**

**"So, as long as I'm being… not smart, we'll try to be friends?" I struggled to sum up the confusing exchange.**

"good thinking." jasper said to her.

"why thank you." bella said then laughed. jasper joined in then went back to reading.

**"That sounds about right."**

**I looked down at my hands wrapped around the lemonade bottle, not sure what to do now.**

**"What are you thinking?" he asked curiously.**

**I looked up into his deep gold eyes, became befuddled, and, as usual, blurted out the truth.**

**"I'm trying to figure out what you are."**

**His jaw tightened, but he kept his smile in place with some effort.**

**"Are you having any luck with that?" he asked in an offhand tone.**

**"Not too much," I admitted.**

"but you figured it out in the end." edward said. bella nodded looking proud.

**He chuckled. "What are your theories?"**

**I blushed. I had been vacillating during the last month between Bruce Wayne and Peter Parker.**

"batman and superman? really bella. you thought he was a superhero?" jacob asked her. bella shrugged and turned her head sideways on edward's chest to look at him.

"well what did you expect me to think? he lifted a van off me and super hero's was all i could come up with." bella told him and snuggled into edward's chest hugging her daughter in the middle of them.

**There was no way I was going to own up to that.**

**"Won't you tell me?" he asked, tilting his head to one side with a shockingly tempting smile.**

**I shook my head. "Too embarrassing."**

**"That's really frustrating, you know," he complained.**

**"No," I disagreed quickly, my eyes narrowing, "I can't imagine why that would be frustrating at all — just because someone refuses to tell you what they're thinking, even if all the while they're making cryptic little remarks specifically designed to keep you up at night wondering what they could possibly mean… now, why would that be frustrating?"**

"you tell him sister!" alice shouted. everyone in the room laughed at her outburst.

**He grimaced.**

**"Or better," I continued, the pent-up annoyance flowing freely now, "say that person also did a wide range of bizarre things — from saving your life under impossible circumstances one day to treating you like a pariah the next, and he never explained any of that, either, even after he promised. That, also, would be very non-frustrating."**

**"You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?"**

**"I don't like double standards."**

**We stared at each other, unsmiling.**

**He glanced over my shoulder, and then, unexpectedly, he snickered.**

**"What?"**

**"Your boyfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you — he's debating whether or not to come break up our fight." He snickered again.**

"i really hate mike." edward grumbled. bella laughed and kissed his cheek.

**"I don't know who you're talking about," I said frostily. "But I'm sure you're wrong, anyway."**

**"I'm not. I told you, most people are easy to read."**

**"Except me, of course."**

**"Yes. Except for you." His mood shifted suddenly; his eyes turned brooding. "I wonder why that is."**

**I had to look away from the intensity of his stare. I concentrated on unscrewing the lid of my lemonade. I took a swig, staring at the table without seeing it.**

**"Aren't you hungry?" he asked, distracted.**

**"No." I didn't feel like mentioning that my stomach was already full — of butterflies. "You?" I looked at the empty table in front of him.**

**"No, I'm not hungry." I didn't understand his expression — it looked like he was enjoying some private joke.**

"because we don't eat." emmett said smirking. bella rolled her eyes.

"well done einstein" she said sarcastically.

**"Can you do me a favor?" I asked after a second of hesitation.**

**He was suddenly wary. "That depends on what you want."**

**"It's not much," I assured him.**

**He waited, guarded but curious.**

**"I just wondered… if you could warn me before hand the next time you decide to ignore me for my own good. Just so I'm prepared." I looked at the lemonade bottle as I spoke, tracing the circle of the opening with my pinkie finger.**

**"That sounds fair." He was pressing his lips together to keep from laughing when I looked up.**

**"Thanks."**

**"Then can I have one answer in return?" he demanded.**

**"One."**

**"Tell me one theory."**

**Whoops. "Not that one."**

"haha getting embarrassed now." emmett teased her. if bella could blush in the moment she would of been bright red.

"carry on jasper." bella told jasper before emmett could make any more smart comments.

**"You didn't qualify, you just promised one answer," he reminded me.**

**"And you've broken promises yourself," I reminded him back.**

**"Just one theory — I won't laugh."**

**"Yes, you will." I was positive about that.**

**He looked down, and then glanced up at me through his long black lashes, his ocher eyes scorching.**

**"Please?" he breathed, leaning toward me.**

**I blinked, my mind going blank. Holy crow, how did he do that?**

"dazzling" edward said smiling at her.

"stupid dazzling vampire husband." bella grumbled under her breath. edward laughed at her and kissed the top of her head.

**"Err, what?" I asked, dazed.**

**"Please tell me just one little theory." His eyes still smoldered at me.**

**"Um, well, bitten by a radioactive spider?" Was he a hypnotist, too? Or was I just a hopeless pushover?**

"hopeless pushover." rosalie butted in.

**"That's not very creative," he scoffed.**

**"I'm sorry, that's all I've got," I said, miffed.**

**"You're not even close," he teased.**

**"No spiders?"**

**"Nope."**

**"And no radioactivity?"**

**"None."**

**"Dang," I sighed.**

**"Kryptonite doesn't bother me, either," he chuckled.**

**"You're not supposed to laugh, remember?"**

**He struggled to compose his face.**

"as if anyone could keep a straight face after you said that." jasper told her. bella shrugged.

"he promised though." she said.

**"I'll figure it out eventually," I warned him.**

**"I wish you wouldn't try." He was serious again.**

**"Because… ?"**

**"What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" He smiled playfully, but his eyes were impenetrable.**

**"Oh," I said, as several things he'd hinted fell suddenly into place. "I see."**

**"Do you?" His face was abruptly severe, as if he were afraid that he'd accidentally said too much.**

**"You're dangerous?" I guessed, my pulse quickening as I intuitively realized the truth of my own words.**

**He was dangerous. He'd been trying to tell me that all along.**

**He just looked at me, eyes full of some emotion I couldn't comprehend.**

**"But not bad," I whispered, shaking my head. "No, I don't believe that you're bad."**

"you should listen to her." esme told her son. carlisle nodded next to her.

"i did...eventually" he said smirking.

**"You're wrong." His voice was almost inaudible.**

**He looked down, stealing my bottle lid and then spinning it on its side between his fingers. I stared at him, wondering why I didn't feel afraid.**

"because bella. you love him!" alice said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"i didn't know that then alice" bella said, rolling her eyes at her sister.

**He meant what he was saying — that was obvious. But I just felt anxious, on edge… and, more than anything else, fascinated. The same way I always felt when I was near him.**

**The silence lasted until I noticed that the cafeteria was almost empty.**

**I jumped to my feet. "We're going to be late."**

**"I'm not going to class today," he said, twirling the lid so fast it was just a blur.**

**"Why not?"**

**"It's healthy to ditch class now and then." He smiled up at me, but his eyes were still troubled.**

"if we did do blood typing then we were definitely be found out." emmett said. all the cullens stared at him in disbelief, that was the first thing thst emmett had said that wasn't joking!

jasper quickly recovered and continued to read.

**"Well, I'm going," I told him. I was far too big a coward to risk getting caught.**

"oooooo you goody two shoes." emmett joked making all the disbelief fade off their faces.

"well i haven't gone through high school a million times like you have" bella told him. emmett shrugged.

"i skipped most of school on my first time with rosie." emmett said back to her. bella shook her head.

"yeah and left me alone at lunch." edward butted in.

"well bella should of been born back then instead of now, so then you would of had someone to talk to." emmett told him easily. edward ignored him and listened to jasper read.

**He turned his attention back to his makeshift top. "I'll see you later, then."**

**I hesitated, torn, but then the first bell sent me hurrying out the door — with a last glance confirming that he hadn't moved a centimeter.**

**As I half-ran to class, my head was spinning faster than the bottle cap. So few questions had been answered in comparison to how many new questions had been raised. At least the rain had stopped.**

**"**HALLELUJAH!" emmett boomed loudly. everyone in the room, for the fourth time in this book, burst into a fit a laughter while emmett looked proud of himself for making everyone laugh.

**I was lucky; Mr. Banner wasn't in the room yet when I arrived. I settled quickly into my seat, aware that both Mike and Angela were staring at me. Mike looked resentful; Angela looked surprised, and slightly awed.**

**Mr. Banner came in the room then, calling the class to order. He was juggling a few small cardboard boxes in his arms. He put them down on Mike's table, telling him to start passing them around the class.**

**"Okay, guys, I want you all to take one piece from each box," he said as he produced a pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of his lab jacket and pulled them on. The sharp sound as the gloves snapped into place against his wrists seemed ominous to me.**

"i hate it when he does that. vampire hearing makes it sound ten times worse." jasper whined. alice rubbed his back softly, consoling him.

**"The first should be an indicator card," he went on, grabbing a white card with four squares marked on it and displaying it.**

**"The second is a four-pronged applicator —" he held up something that looked like a nearly toothless hair pick "— and the third is a sterile micro-lancet." He held up a small piece of blue plastic and split it open. The barb was invisible from this distance, but my stomach flipped.**

**"I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you." He began at Mike's table again, carefully putting one drop of water in each of the four squares.**

**"Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet…" He grabbed Mike's hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of Mike's middle finger. Oh no. Clammy moisture broke out across my forehead.**

"are you going to faint? that would be awesome!" emmett said getting excited.

"no emmett i didn't faint. and it wouldn't be awesome!" bella demanded angrily. emmett put his hands up in air and kept silent not wanting to feel her wrath.

**"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs." He demonstrated, squeezing Mike's finger till the blood flowed. I swallowed convulsively, my stomach heaving.**

**"And then apply it to the card," he finished, holding up the dripping red card for us to see. I closed my eyes, trying to hear through the ringing in my ears.**

**"The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you should all know your blood type." He sounded proud of himself.**

**Those of you who aren't eighteen yet will need a parent's permission — I have slips at my desk."**

**He continued through the room with his water drops. I put my cheek against the cool black tabletop and tried to hold on to my consciousness. All around me I could hear squeals, complaints, and giggles as my classmates skewered their fingers. I breathed slowly in and out through my mouth.**

**"Bella, are you all right?" Mr. Banner asked. His voice was close to my head, and it sounded alarmed.**

**"I already know my blood type, Mr. Banner," I said in a weak voice. I was afraid to raise my head.**

**"Are you feeling faint?"**

**"Yes, sir," I muttered, internally kicking myself for not ditching when I had the chance.**

**"Can someone take Bella to the nurse, please?" he called.**

**I didn't have to look up to know that it would be Mike who volunteered.**

**"Can you walk?" Mr. Banner asked.**

**"Yes," I whispered. Just let me get out of here, I thought. I'll crawl.**

**Mike seemed eager as he put his arm around my waist and pulled my arm over his shoulder.**

edward growled at that. bella kissed his cheek and placed her hand in his trying to soothe him. edward calmed down at the feel of her touch.

**I leaned against him heavily on the way out of the classroom.**

**Mike towed me slowly across campus. When we were around the edge of the cafeteria, out of sight of building four in case Mr. Banner was watching, I stopped.**

**"Just let me sit for a minute, please?" I begged.**

**He helped me sit on the edge of the walk.**

**"And whatever you do, keep your hand in your pocket," I warned. I was still so dizzy. I slumped over on my side, putting my cheek against the freezing, damp cement of the sidewalk, closing my eyes. That seemed to help a little.**

**"Wow, you're green, Bella," Mike said nervously.**

**"Bella?" a different voice called from the distance.**

"DADDY!" renesmee said happily. edward and bella laughed at their daughters antics.

**No! Please let me be imagining that horribly familiar voice.**

**"What's wrong — is she hurt?" His voice was closer now, and he sounded upset.**

"of course i would be upset. i hate seeing you hurt." edward told her, stroking her cheek softly with his free hand.

"i know. as do i hate seeing you hurt." she said leaning into his soft touch.

**I wasn't imagining it. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to die. Or, at the very least, not to throw up.**

"drama queen much" rosalie said to bella raising an eyebrow. bella shrugged with a smile.

**Mike seemed stressed.**

**"I think she's fainted. I don't know what happened, she didn't even stick her finger."**

**"Bella." Edward's voice was right beside me, relieved now.**

**"Can you hear me?"**

**"No," I groaned. "Go away."**

**He chuckled.**

**"I was taking her to the nurse," Mike explained in a defensive tone, "but she wouldn't go any farther."**

**"I'll take her," Edward said. I could hear the smile still in his voice. "You can go back to class."**

**"No," Mike protested. "I'm supposed to do it."**

"oooo, mikey boys getting the balls to stand up to your ass" emmett said. edward glared at him.

"emmett! language! there are children present!" edward growled at him.

"geez i was only saying." emmett muttered under his breath.

**Suddenly the sidewalk disappeared from beneath me. My eyes flew open in shock. Edward had scooped me up in his arms, as easily as if I weighed ten pounds instead of a hundred and ten.**

"you weigh nothing to me" edward told bella smiling.

"neither do you" bella said back to her husband. smiling as well.

the rest of the cullens rolled their eyes at the recently married couple while renesmee found it really sweet.

**"Put me down!" Please, please let me not vomit on him.**

"heaven forbid!" emmett said dramatically. bella rolled her eyes at him.

**He was walking before I was finished talking.**

**"Hey!" Mike called, already ten paces behind us.**

**Edward ignored him. "You look awful," he told me, grinning.**

"it's rude to ignore someone when their trying to talk to you edward" esme scolded him. edward just shrugged.

**"Put me back on the sidewalk," I moaned. The rocking movement of his walk was not helping. He held me away from his body, gingerly, supporting all my weight with just his arms — it didn't seem to bother him.**

"vampire strength" alice said in a 'duh' tone.

"alice i didn't know that he was a vampire then" bella told her. alice just shrugged her small shoulders.

**"So you faint at the sight of blood?" he asked. This seemed to entertain him.**

**I didn't answer. I closed my eyes again and fought the nausea with all my strength, clamping my lips together.**

**"And not even your own blood," he continued, enjoying himself.**

**I don't know how he opened the door while carrying me, but it was suddenly warm, so I knew we were inside.**

**"Oh my," I heard a female voice gasp.**

**"She fainted in Biology," Edward explained.**

**I opened my eyes. I was in the office, and Edward was striding past the front counter toward the nurse's door. Ms. Cope, the redheaded front office receptionist, ran ahead of him to hold it open. The grandmotherly nurse looked up from a novel, astonished, as Edward swung me into the room and placed me gently on the crackly paper that covered the brown vinyl mattress on the one cot. Then he moved to stand against the wall as far across the narrow room as possible. His eyes were bright, excited.**

**"She's just a little faint," he reassured the startled nurse. "They're blood typing in Biology."**

**The nurse nodded sagely. "There's always one."**

**He muffled a snicker.**

**"Just lie down for a minute, honey; it'll pass."**

**"I know," I sighed. The nausea was already fading.**

**"Does this happen a lot?" she asked.**

**"Sometimes," I admitted. Edward coughed to hide another laugh.**

**"You can go back to class now," she told him.**

**"I'm supposed to stay with her." He said this with such assured authority that — even though she pursed her lips — the nurse didn't argue it further.**

"getting more time with bella, edward?" jasper asked him. edward shrugged.

"as much time as i could." edward said back to him holding bella closer to him. bella smiled up at him, which he returned.

**"I'll go get you some ice for your forehead, dear," she said to me, and then bustled out of the room.**

**"You were right," I moaned, letting my eyes close.**

"he always is." all the cullen kids moaned.

**"I usually am — but about what in particular this time?"**

**"Ditching is healthy." I practiced breathing evenly.**

**"You scared me for a minute there," he admitted after a pause. His tone made it sound like he was confessing a humiliating weakness.**

**"I thought Newton was dragging your dead body off to bury it in the woods."**

**"Ha ha." I still had my eyes closed, but I was feeling more normal every minute.**

**"Honestly — I've seen corpses with better color. I was concerned that I might have to avenge your murder."**

**"Poor Mike. I'll bet he's mad."**

**"He absolutely loathes me," Edward said cheerfully**

"i'm glad he does." edward said copying book-edward's cheerfulness.

"of course you would" bella said sarcastically.

**"You can't know that," I argued, but then I wondered suddenly if he could.**

"oh i knew" edward said tapping the side of his head.

**"I saw his face — I could tell."**

**"How did you see me? I thought you were ditching." I was almost fine now, though the queasiness would probably pass faster if I'd eaten something for lunch. On the other hand, maybe it was lucky my stomach was empty.**

**"I was in my car, listening to a CD." Such a normal response — it surprised me.**

"hey! i am normal." edward protested.

"you keep thinking that eddie boy" emmett said.

"don't call me eddie." edward snapped back at him.

**I heard the door and opened my eyes to see the nurse with a cold compress in her hand.**

**"Here you go, dear." She laid it across my forehead. "You're looking better," she added.**

**"I think I'm fine," I said, sitting up. Just a little ringing in my ears, no spinning. The mint green walls stayed where they should.**

**I could see she was about to make me lie back down, but the door opened just then, and Ms. Cope stuck her head in.**

**"We've got another one," she warned.**

**I hopped down to free up the cot for the next invalid.**

"invalid? isn't that a bit of an over statement" jasper said raising his eyebrow at her.

"it's just an expression" bella said shrugging.

**I handed the compress back to the nurse. "Here, I don't need this."**

**And then Mike staggered through the door, now supporting a sallow-looking Lee Stephens, another boy in our Biology class. Edward and I drew back against the wall to give them room.**

**"Oh no," Edward muttered. "Go out to the office, Bella."**

**I looked up at him, bewildered.**

**"Trust me — go."**

**I spun and caught the door before it closed, darting out of the infirmary. I could feel Edward right behind me.**

**"You actually listened to me." He was stunned.**

**"I smelled the blood," I said,**

"you could smell the blood when you were human?" carlisle asked her bewildered.

"it didn't smell very nice." bella said.

**Wrinkling my nose. Lee wasn't sick from watching other people like me.**

**"People can't smell blood," he contradicted.**

**"Well, I can — that's what makes me sick. It smells like rust… and salt."**

**He was staring at me with an unfathomable expression.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"It's nothing."**

"i was trying to see if you were human" edward admitted to her.

"why did you think i wasn't human?" bella asked him. edward shrugged.

"you said you could smell the blood. and humans can't smell blood." he said.

**Mike came through the door then, glancing from me to Edward. The look he gave Edward confirmed what Edward had said about loathing. He looked back at me, his eyes glum.**

**"You look better," he accused.**

**"Just keep your hand in your pocket," I warned him again.**

**"It's not bleeding anymore," he muttered. "Are you going back to class?"**

**"Are you kidding? I'd just have to turn around and come back."**

**"Yeah, I guess… So are you going this weekend? To the beach?" While he spoke, he flashed another glare toward Edward, who was standing against the cluttered counter, motionless as a sculpture, staring off into space.**

**I tried to sound as friendly as possible. "Sure, I said I was in."**

**"We're meeting at my dad's store, at ten." His eyes flickered to Edward again, wondering if he was giving out too much information. His body language made it clear that it wasn't an open invitation.**

"looks like you aren't invited eddie." emmett boomed and then laughed. edward growled.

"call me eddie one more time." he grumbled under his breath.

**"I'll be there," I promised.**

**"I'll see you in Gym, then," he said, moving uncertainly toward the door.**

**"See you," I replied. He looked at me once more, his round face slightly pouting, and then as he walked slowly through the door, his shoulders slumped. A swell of sympathy washed over me. I pondered seeing his disappointed face again… in Gym.**

"good joke, sis!" emmett congratulated her.

**"Gym," I groaned.**

**"I can take care of that." I hadn't noticed Edward moving to my side, but he spoke now in my ear. "Go sit down and look pale," he muttered.**

**That wasn't a challenge; I was always pale, and my recent swoon had left a light sheen of sweat on my face. I sat in one of the creaky folding chairs and rested my head against the wall with my eyes closed.**

**Fainting spells always exhausted me.** **I heard Edward speaking softly at the counter.**

**"Ms. Cope?"**

**"Yes?" I hadn't heard her return to her desk.**

**"Bella has Gym next hour, and I don't think she feels well enough. Actually, I was thinking I should take her home now. Do you think you could excuse her from class?" His voice was like melting honey. I could imagine how much more overwhelming his eyes would be.**

**"Do you need to be excused, too, Edward?" Ms. Cope fluttered. Why couldn't I do that?**

"because ms. cope has a massive crush on eddie here" jasper said and the cullens and jacob burst into laughter.

"really son?" carlisle asked edward. edward sighed and nodded looking disgusted.

"some of the thoughts she had about me... it was worse than jessica's." edward shuddered remembering what she used to think.

**"No, I have Mrs. Goff, she won't mind."**

**"Okay, it's all taken care of. You feel better, Bella," she called to me. I nodded weakly, hamming it up just a bit.**

**"Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you again?" With his back to the receptionist, his expression became sarcastic.**

**"I'll walk."**

**I stood carefully, and I was still fine. He held the door for me, his smile polite but his eyes mocking. I walked out into the cold, fine mist that had just begun to fall. It felt nice — the first time I'd enjoyed the constant moisture falling out of the sky — as it washed my face clean of the sticky perspiration.**

**"Thanks," I said as he followed me out. "It's almost worth getting sick to miss Gym."**

"awwwww. i wanted to see if you fell over again." emmett said pouting.

"too bad." bella muttered.

**"Anytime." He was staring straight forward, squinting into the rain.**

**"So are you going? This Saturday, I mean?"**

**I was hoping he would, though it seemed unlikely. I couldn't picture him loading up to carpool with the rest of the kids from school; he didn't belong in the same world.**

"nope i don't." edward said. bella smiled at him.

"i know you don't."

"yea he lives in the land of the fairies." emmett said ruining the mood.

"way to ruin the mood, em." edward told his brother. emmett just shrugged.

**But just hoping that he might gave me the first twinge of enthusiasm I'd felt for the outing.**

**"Where are you all going, exactly?" He was still looking ahead, expressionless.**

**"Down to La Push, to First Beach."**

**I studied his face, trying to read it. His eyes seemed to narrow infinitesimally.**

"because if he did go then jacob here would get upset again" emmet joked to him.

jacob growled.

"bad boy." emmett told him, pointing his finger at him. the rest of the cullens laughed.

**He glanced down at me from the corner of his eye, smiling wryly. "I really don't think I was invited."**

**I sighed. "I just invited you."**

**"Let's you and I not push poor Mike any further this week. We don't want him to snap." His eyes danced; he was enjoying the idea more than he should.**

"i would want to snap newton. he's been getting on my nerves since i first come to forks." edward muttered.

"edward! that's not nice!" esme scolded him.

"and if i have to tell you off one more time for being impolite i'm taking your piano away." esme warned. edward looked at her shocked.

"you wouldn't that mom. you love hearing me play the piano." edward pleaded with her. esme didn't faze at that.

"but grandma, daddy was going to teach me how to play it when we finished these books." renesmee said in her cute little voice. esme's face softened looking at her and she sighed defeated.

"fine you can keep your piano" esme told him. edward looked beyond happy and he hugged renesmee tighter to him.

"that's my girl!" he told her. renesmee giggled.

"can we carry on with the book now." alice said getting impatient.

edward nodded as did renesmee.

**"Mike-schmike." I muttered, preoccupied by the way he'd said "you and I." I liked it more than I should.**

"oooooo someone's in love" jasper sung.

"maybe" bella said smiling.

**We were near the parking lot now. I veered left, toward my truck. Something caught my jacket, yanking me back.**

**"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, outraged. He was gripping a fistful of my jacket in one hand.**

**I was confused. "I'm going home."**

**"Didn't you hear me promise to take you safely home? Do you think I'm going to let you drive in your condition?" His voice was still indignant.**

**"What condition?"**

"**And what about my truck?" I complained.**

**"I'll have Alice drop it off after school." He was towing me toward his car now, pulling me by my jacket.**

**It was all I could do to keep from falling backward. He'd probably just drag me along anyway if I did.**

**"Let go!" I insisted. He ignored me. I staggered along sideways across the wet sidewalk until we reached the Volvo. Then he finally freed me — I stumbled against the passenger door.**

**"You are so pushy!" I grumbled.**

"tell me about it." all the cullen kids muttered.

**"It's open," was all he responded. He got in the driver's side.**

**"I am perfectly capable of driving myself home!" I stood by the car, fuming. It was raining harder now, and I'd never put my hood up, so my hair was dripping down my back.**

**He lowered the automatic window and leaned toward me across the seat. "Get in, Bella."**

**I didn't answer. I was mentally calculating my chances of reaching the truck before he could catch me.**

**I had to admit, they weren't good.**

**"I'll just drag you back," he threatened, guessing my plan.**

**I tried to maintain what dignity I could as I got into his car. I wasn't very successful — I looked like a half-drowned cat and my boots squeaked.**

**"This is completely unnecessary," I said stiffly.**

**He didn't answer. He fiddled with the controls, turning the heater up and the music down. As he pulled out of the parking lot, I was preparing to give him the silent treatment — my face in full pout mode — but then I recognized the music playing, and my curiosity got the better of my intentions.**

**"Clair de Lune?" I asked, surprised.**

**"You know Debussy?" He sounded surprised, too.**

**"Not well," I admitted. "My mother plays a lot of classical music around the house — I only know my favorites."**

**"It's one of my favorites, too." He stared out through the rain, lost in thought.**

"what were you thinking about then?" bella asked her husband. edward shrugged.

"i was just thinking that you had to be different than other people." edward told her.

**I listened to the music, relaxing against the light gray leather seat. It was impossible not to respond to the familiar, soothing melody. The rain blurred everything outside the window into gray and green smudges. I began to realize we were driving very fast; the car moved so steadily, so evenly, though, I didn't feel the speed. Only the town flashing by gave it away.**

**"What is your mother like?" he asked me suddenly.**

**I glanced over to see him studying me with curious eyes.**

**"She looks a lot like me, but she's prettier," I said. He raised his eyebrows.**

"your more beautiful than anyone." edward whispered into bella's ear. bella smiled and kissed him lightly.

**"I have too much Charlie in me. She's more outgoing than I am, and braver.**

"i really doubt that." everyone in the room said. bella smiled at them all.

**She's irresponsible and slightly eccentric, and she's a very unpredictable cook. She's my best friend."**

**I stopped. Talking about her was making me depressed.**

**"How old are you, Bella?" His voice sounded frustrated for some reason I couldn't imagine.**

"yeah you sound like your middle aged." emmett butted in.

"my mom used to say i was born middle aged." bella laughed.

**He'd stopped the car, and I realized we were at Charlie's house already. The rain was so heavy that I could barely see the house at all. It was like the car was submerged under a river.**

**"I'm seventeen," I responded, a little confused.**

**"You don't seem seventeen."**

**His tone was reproachful; it made me laugh.**

**"What?" he asked, curious again.**

**"My mom always says I was born thirty-five years old and that I get more middle-aged every year." I laughed, and then sighed.**

**"Well, someone has to be the adult." I paused for a second.**

**"You don't seem much like a junior in high school yourself," I noted.**

**He made a face and changed the subject.**

**"So why did your mother marry Phil?"**

**I was surprised he would remember the name; I'd mentioned it just once, almost two months ago. It took me a moment to answer.**

**"My mother… she's very young for her age. I think Phil makes her feel even younger. At any rate, she's crazy about him." I shook my head. The attraction was a mystery to me.**

**"Do you approve?" he asked.**

**"Does it matter?" I countered. "I want her to be happy… and he is who she wants."**

**"That's very generous… I wonder," he mused.**

**"What?"**

**"Would she extend the same courtesy to you, do you think? No matter who your choice was?" He was suddenly intent, his eyes searching mine.**

**"I-I think so," I stuttered. "But she's the parent, after all. It's a little bit different."**

**"No one too scary then," he teased.**

**I grinned in response. "What do you mean by scary? Multiple facial piercings and extensive tattoos?"**

**"That's one definition, I suppose."**

**"What's your definition?"**

**But he ignored my question and asked me another. "Do you think that I could be scary?" He raised one eyebrow, and the faint trace of a smile lightened his face.**

**I thought for a moment, wondering whether the truth or a lie would go over better. I decided to go with the truth. "Hmmm… I think you could be, if you wanted to."**

**"Are you frightened of me now?" The smile vanished, and his heavenly face was suddenly serious.**

**"No." But I answered too quickly. The smile returned.**

**"So, now are you going to tell me about your family?" I asked to distract him. "It's got to be a much more interesting story than mine."**

**He was instantly cautious.**

**"What do you want to know?"**

**"The Cullen's adopted you?" I verified.**

**"Yes."**

**I hesitated for a moment. "What happened to your parents?"**

**"They died many years ago." His tone was matter-of-fact.**

**"I'm sorry," I mumbled.**

**"I don't really remember them that clearly. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time now."**

**"And you love them." It wasn't a question. It was obvious in the way he spoke of them.**

**"Yes." He smiled. "I couldn't imagine two better people."**

**"You're very lucky."**

**"I know I am."**

**"And your brother and sister?"**

**He glanced at the clock on the dashboard.**

**"My brother and sister, and Jasper and Rosalie for that matter, are going to be quite upset if they have to stand in the rain waiting for me."**

**"Oh, sorry, I guess you have to go." I didn't want to get out of the car.**

**"And you probably want your truck back before Chief Swan gets home, so you don't have to tell him about the Biology incident." He grinned at me.**

**"I'm sure he's already heard. There are no secrets in Forks." I sighed.**

**He laughed, and there was an edge to his laughter.**

**"Have fun at the beach… good weather for sunbathing." He glanced out at the sheeting rain.**

**"Won't I see you tomorrow?"**

**"No. Emmett and I are starting the weekend early."**

**"What are you going to do?" A friend could ask that, right? I hoped the disappointment wasn't too apparent in my voice.**

**"We're going to be hiking in the Goat Rocks Wilderness, just south of Rainier."**

"wooo grizzlies!" emmett shouted.

"em, you do know that this was 2 years ago." jasper asked him. emmett just shrugged.

**I remembered Charlie had said the Cullen's went camping frequently.**

**"Oh, well, have fun." I tried to sound enthusiastic. I don't think I fooled him, though. A smile was playing around the edges of his lips.**

**"Will you do something for me this weekend?" He turned to look me straight in the face, utilizing the full power of his burning gold eyes.**

**I nodded helplessly.**

**"Don't be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who just attract accidents like a magnet. So… try not to fall into the ocean or get run over or anything, all right?" He smiled crookedly.**

**The helplessness had faded as he spoke. I glared at him.**

"i was serious" edward told her.

"i know you were"

**"I'll see what I can do," I snapped as I jumped out into the rain. I slammed the door behind me with excessive force.**

"he shouts at us when we do that." alice grumbled. edward laughed.

"you do to when people slam your doors!" edward shot back. alice just smiled innocently at him.

**He was still smiling as he drove away.**

"your lucky. he didn't get mad at you for slamming the door." jasper muttered when he finished reading.

"anyway that was the end of chapter, who wants to read next?" jasper asked.

"i'll read" jacob offered. jasper passed the book to him.

"we'll have to read the rest tomorrow. someone needs to get to bed." bella said smiling at her daughter.

"but mommy! i wanna know how you and daddy got together!" edward laughed at his daughter.

"you can tomorrow, and the more you sleep the longer you will be able to stay up." edward reasoned with her. renesmee smiled and nodded.

"ok i'll go to bed." she said. bella was about to get up to take her to bed when edward stopped her.

"i'll do it." he told her. bella smiled and sat back down.

edward stood up and picked renesmee up her already half asleep. he took her upstairs to his old room and laid her down gently under the covers.

"goodnight sweetheart" edward whispered to her.

"night-night daddy. i love you." she whispered back to him. edward felt his dead heart swell in love.

"i love you to, angel" edward said kissing her golden curls gently. edward made his way back downstairs to see each of the cullens had gone to do what they did in the nights.

bella was in front of edward in a second.

"so...we have the rest of the night to ourselves." bella said smiling. she wrapped her arms around his neck as edward wrapped his arms around her waist.

"oh. i think i could find us something to do." edward said also smiling. and with that, they sped off towards their cottage for the night.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. scary stories

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. ALL RIGHTS GO TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

The next morning everyone was back in the living room waiting for bella, edward and renesmee to come in.

"when are they going to come? i want to finish this book before next year." emmett whined. the rest of the cullens and jacob rolled their eyes at him.

as he said that bella, edward and renesmee came down the stairs. renesmee in bella's arms smiling brightly.

"will we be able to finish this book today?" she asked her family. they nodded.

"if we don't have too many interruptions we could do." rosalie said looking at emmett when she said interruptions.

"ok! let's start reading then!" renesmee squealed and the rest of the cullens laughed. jacob opened the book and started reading.

**"Scary Stories," **jacob read.

**As I sat in my room, trying to concentrate on the third act of Macbeth, I was really listening for my truck. I would have thought, even over the pounding rain, I could have heard the engine's roar. But when I went to peek out the curtain — again — it was suddenly there.**

"yeah how did you do that without me knowing?" bella asked alice.

"i have my ways" alice replied smiling.

**I wasn't looking forward to Friday, and it more than lived up to my non-expectations. Of course there were the fainting comments. Jessica especially seemed to get a kick out of that story.** **Luckily Mike had kept his mouth shut, and no one seemed to know about Edward's involvement.** **She did have a lot of questions about lunch, though.**

"of course she would" alice mumbled.

**"So what did Edward Cullen want yesterday?" Jessica asked in Trig.**

**"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "He never really got to the point."**

**"You looked kind of mad," she fished.**

**"Did I?" I kept my expression blank.**

**"You know, I've never seen him sit with anyone but his family before. That was weird."**

**"Weird," I agreed. She seemed annoyed; she flipped her dark curls impatiently — I guessed she'd been hoping to hear something that would make a good story for her to pass on.**

"no she was annoyed because i never asked her to sit with me" edward said interrupting rosalie.

"can you all stop interrupting i'd like to finish this chapter before next week" rosalie snapped at them.

**The worst part about Friday was that, even though I knew he wasn't going to be there, I still hoped.**

**When I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica and Mike, I couldn't keep from looking at his table, where Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper sat talking, heads close together. And I couldn't stop the gloom that engulfed me as I realized I didn't know how long I would have to wait before I saw him again.**

**At my usual table, everyone was full of our plans for the next day. Mike was animated again, putting a great deal of trust in the local weatherman who promised sun tomorrow. I'd have to see that before I believed it.**

**But it was warmer today — almost sixty. Maybe the outing wouldn't be completely miserable.**

**I intercepted a few unfriendly glances from Lauren during lunch, which I didn't understand until we were all walking out of the room together. I was right behind her, just a foot from her slick, silver blond hair, and she was evidently unaware of that.**

**"…don't know why Bella" — she sneered my name — "doesn't just sit with the Cullens from now on."**

**I heard her muttering to Mike. I'd never noticed what an unpleasant, nasal voice she had, and I was surprised by the malice in it.**

"she's even worse than jessica." edward, alice, rosalie, jasper and emmett whined.

**I really didn't know her well at all, certainly not well enough for her to dislike me — or so I'd thought. "She's my friend; she sits with us," Mike whispered back loyally, but also a bit territorially. I paused to let Jess and Angela pass me. I didn't want to hear any more.**

**That night at dinner, Charlie seemed enthusiastic about my trip to La Push in the morning. I think he felt guilty for leaving me home alone on the weekends, but he'd spent too many years building his habits to break them now. Of course he knew the names of all the kids going, and their parents, and their great-grandparents, too, probably. He seemed to approve. I wondered if he would approve of my plan to ride to Seattle with Edward Cullen.**

"not very" edward said smiling at bella.

"but we didn't actually make it to seattle if you remember." bella told him. edward shrugged.

"wait what do you mean yo never made it seattle. what where you doing?" renesmee said looking confused.

"it will all be explained in the book, honey." bella told her daughter.

**Not that I was going to tell him.**

"you should of done. a father needs to know everything his daughter his doing." carlisle said looking at each of his daughters. edward nodded in agreement.

**"Dad, do you know a place called Goat Rocks or something like that? I think it's south of Mount Rainier," I asked casually.**

**"Yeah — why?"**

"oh i don't know. just because my vampire boyfriend is there." emmett said imitating bella's voice perfectly. the whole room was filled with laughter while bella glared at emmett.

**I shrugged. "Some kids were talking about camping there."**

**"It's not a very good place for camping." He sounded surprised. "Too many bears."**

"thats why we go there." emmett said.

"i know that...now" bella replied.

**Most people go there during the hunting season."**

**"Oh," I murmured. "Maybe I got the name wrong."**

**I meant to sleep in, but an unusual brightness woke me. I opened my eyes to see a clear yellow light streaming through my window. I couldn't believe it. I hurried to the window to check, and sure enough, there was the sun. It was in the wrong place in the sky,** **too low,** **and it didn't seem to be as close as it should be, but it was definitely the sun. Clouds ringed the horizon, but a large patch of blue was visible in the middle. I lingered by the window as long as I could, afraid that if I left the blue would disappear again.**

"yeah because the blue sky just stays there for you." jasper teased her. bella stuck her tongue out at him.

"real mature bella." he muttered.

**The Newton's Olympic Outfitters store was just north of town. I'd seen the store, but I'd never stopped there — not having much need for any supplies required for being outdoors over an extended period of time.**

"i bet were the ones that keep them in business." emmett joked.

"yeah i wonder what will happen to them once we leave?" jasper added. renesmee knew she had to leave some tie but she didn't want to leave so soon.

jasper, sensing and seeing the emotion on his nieces face quickly reassured her.

"but it's a good thing we'll be in town for a while then." jasper said. renesmee smiled at her uncle and he smiled back.

**In the parking lot I recognized Mike's Suburban and Tyler's Sentra. As I pulled up next to their vehicles, I could see the group standing around in front of the Suburban. Eric was there, along with two other boys I had class with; I was fairly sure their names were Ben and Conner. Jess was there, flanked by Angela and Lauren. Three other girls stood with them, including one I remembered falling over in Gym on Friday. That one gave me a dirty look as I got out of the truck, and whispered something to Lauren.**

"probably telling lauren you were there." alice murmured.

**Lauren shook out her corn silk hair and eyed me scornfully. **

"i really hate lauren." rosalie said angrily.

**So it was going to be one of those days.** **At least Mike was happy to see me.**

"mikey boys always going to be happy to see you, sis." emmett told her. bella sighed. it really annoyed her when mike wouldn't leave her alone.

**"You came!" he called, delighted. "And I said it would be sunny today, didn't I?"**

**"I told you I was coming," I reminded him.**

**"We're just waiting for Lee and Samantha… unless you invited someone," Mike added.**

"DADDY!" renesmee squealed happily. the rest of the cullens laughed.

"i'm not going to be there though, sweetie" edward told her. renesmee shrugged.

"mommy still invited you" she stated matter-of-factly.

**"Nope," I lied lightly, hoping I wouldn't get caught in the lie. But also wishing that a miracle would occur, and Edward would appear.**

"awwwww. hoping edward could come and save you from little mike." emmett teased her. bella just ignored him and listened to rosalie read.

**Mike looked satisfied.**

**"Will you ride in my car? It's that or Lee's mom's minivan."**

**"Sure."**

**He smiled blissfully. It was so easy to make Mike happy.**

"yeah, i know" edward groaned. bella smiled a little at him and kissed his cheek. she laughed when a smile lightened his face when she did that.

"it's easy to make you happy too" bella told him. edward shrugged and kissed the top of her head.

**"You can have shotgun," he promised. I hid my chagrin. It wasn't as simple to make Mike and Jessica happy at the same time. I could see Jessica glowering at us now.**

"god i don't get that girl! one minute she's glaring at bella for talking to mike and then the next minute she's glaring at bella for talking with edward! seriously, she needs to make up her mind!" rosalie shouted.

"kind of like bella here with edward and jacob." emmett butted in. edward and bella both glared at him while renesmee looked confused.

"what does he mean, daddy?" renesmee asked her father. edward looked down to her and smiled.

"i'm sure it will all be explained in the books" edward told her. renesmee pouted but nodded.

**The numbers worked out in my favor, though. Lee brought two extra people, and suddenly every seat was necessary. I managed to wedge Jess in between Mike and me in the front seat of the Suburban.**

"bet mikey boy loved that!" emmett boomed once again.

"emmett! stop interrupting me!" rosalie shouted at him.

"sorry rosie." emmett muttered under his breath. rosalie smiled softly and kissed his cheek her anger evaporating.

**Mike could have been more graceful about it, but at least Jess seemed appeased.**

**It was only fifteen miles to La Push from Forks, with gorgeous, dense green forests edging the road most of the way and the wide Quileute River snaking beneath it twice. **

"i bet it's a beautiful place" esme wondered. bella smiled sadly at her.

"it is" bella told her. esme smiled a little back at her.

**I was glad I had the window seat.**

**We'd rolled the windows down — the Suburban was a bit claustrophobic with nine people in it — and I tried to absorb as much sunlight as possible.**

"good to see you where getting your vitamins" carlisle said going into his doctor-mode.

"healthy as a horse i was" bella replied.

"i god see that by how strong your immune system and blood stream were" he told her. bella smiled proudly.

**I'd been to the beaches around La Push many times during my Forks summers with Charlie, so the mile-long crescent of First Beach was familiar to me.**

bella sighed. she really did love going to the beach there, but she preferred the beach on isle esme still.

**It was still breathtaking. The water was dark gray, even in the sunlight, white-capped and heaving to the gray, rocky shore. Islands rose out of the steel harbor waters with sheer cliff sides, reaching to uneven summits, and crowned with austere, soaring firs.**

"sounds like a nice place to live...until you smell those wrenching dogs" rosalie said.

"hey! we don't smell!" jacob protested. renesmee interrupted before anything more could happen.

"i think you all smell nice!" she announced, making everyone laugh.

**The beach had only a thin border of actual sand at the water's edge, after which it grew into millions of large, smooth stones that looked uniformly gray from a distance, but close up were every shade a stone could be: terra-cotta, sea green, lavender, blue gray, dull gold. **

"i like the sea green ones!" renesmee bursted out. the cullens laughed at her sudden outburst.

"so did i, sweetie" bella told her.

**The tide line was strewn with huge driftwood trees, bleached bone white in the salt waves, some piled together against the edge of the forest fringe, some lying solitary, just out of reach of the waves.**

**There was a brisk wind coming off the waves, cool and briny. Pelicans floated on the swells while seagulls and a lone eagle wheeled above them. **

"you would get crapped on by birds a lot" emmett joked. edward threw a pillow in his face.

"language emmett! there are children about!" edward shouted at him. emmett put his hands up in surrender.

"yeah uncle em. i want to keep my mind innocent" renesmee told him.

"geez sorry. i was only joking" he muttered to himself.

**The clouds still circled the sky, threatening to invade at any moment, but for now the sun shone bravely in its halo of blue sky.**

**We picked our way down to the beach, Mike leading the way to a ring of driftwood logs that had obviously been used for parties like ours before. **

"more like the wolves celebrating the vampires gone out of forks" mumbled jasper. alice threw him a look that said 'shut up' and jacob looked down, ashamed.

"what do you mean by that, uncle jazz?" renesmee asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

"oh. nothing. you'll find out later in the books" jasper told her. renesmee looked frustrated but didn't argue.

**There was a fire circle already in place, filled with black ashes. Eric and the boy I thought was named Ben gathered broken branches of driftwood from the drier piles against the forest edge, and soon had a teepee-shaped construction built atop the old cinders.**

**"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Mike asked me. I was sitting on one of the bone-colored benches; the other girls clustered, gossiping excitedly, on either side of me. Mike kneeled by the fire, lighting one of the smaller sticks with a cigarette lighter.**

**"No," I said as he placed the blazing twig carefully against the teepee.**

**"You'll like this then — watch the colors." He lit another small branch and laid it alongside the first. The flames started to lick quickly up the dry wood.**

**"It's blue," I said in surprise.**

"can we make one of those?" renesmee asked excitedly.

"sure we can, sweetheart. we'll make one after we finish reading these four book" carlisle promised her. renesmee smiled and nodded in agreement. carlisle smiled also, happy to see his granddaughter happy.

**"The salt does it. Pretty, isn't it?" He lit one more piece, placed it where the fire hadn't yet caught, and then came to sit by me. Thankfully, Jess was on his other side. She turned to him and claimed his attention. I watched the strange blue and green flames crackle toward the sky.**

**After a half hour of chatter, some of the boys wanted to hike to the nearby tidal pools. It was a dilemma.**

"yea for you!" edward told her. bella elbowed him in the ribs, playfully.

"ouch bella. i'm wounded" edward mocked holding his hand on his heart. bella rolled her eyes at him and kissed him. edward grinned crookedly at her.

rosalie cleared her throat to get their attention back to the book.

**On the one hand, I loved the tide pools. They had fascinated me since I was a child; they were one of the only things I ever looked forward to when I had to come to Forks. On the other hand, I'd also fallen into them a lot.**

the cullens burst out laughing at that.

"how can you fall into a tidal pool?" alice asked her. bella shrugged.

"i was very clumsy then" bella told them.

**Not a big deal when you're seven and with your dad. It reminded me of Edward's request —that I not fall into the ocean.**

"technically. it's not the ocean. it's a small pool" emmett said matter-of-factly.

"we know that einstein!" the cullen children shouted at him.

**Lauren was the one who made my decision for me.** **She didn't want to hike, and she was definitely wearing the wrong shoes for it.**

**Most of the other girls besides Angela and Jessica decided to stay on the beach as well. I waited until Tyler and Eric had committed to remaining with them before I got up quietly to join the pro-hiking group. Mike gave me a huge smile when he saw that I was coming.**

"he probably thought you went because of him" alice said. bella groaned.

"i really wished he would of stopped following me round like a lost puppy. it was very annoying" bella said angrily.

**The hike wasn't too long, though I hated to lose the sky in the woods. The green light of the forest was strangely at odds with the adolescent laughter, too murky and ominous to be in harmony with the light banter around me. I had to watch each step I took very carefully, avoiding roots below and branches above, and I soon fell behind. Eventually I broke through the emerald confines of the forest and found the rocky shore again. It was low tide, and a tidal river flowed past us on its way to the sea. Along its pebbled banks, shallow pools that never completely drained were teeming with life.**

**I was very cautious not to lean too far over the little ocean ponds.**

"just don't fall in them. you won't have mr. stalker over here to come and save you" emmett told her. edward glared at him.

"i. am. not. a. stalker!" edward growled at him. emmett laughed.

"yes you are. you snuck into our lil bellies room every night" he joked. edward growled again but kept quiet.

"daddy's not a stalker, uncle emmy!" renesmee shouted at him, hugging her father.

"see" edward said gesturing to his daughter. emmett rolled his eyes.

"sure he isn't short stuff" emmett told her. rosalie shot emmett and edward a look.

"are you two quite finished yet. some of us would actually like to finish this book!" rosalie shouted at them. they both hung their heads.

"sorry rose" they muttered in unison. rosalie nodded, satisfied, and motioned for jacob to start reading again.

**The others were fearless, leaping over the rocks, perching precariously on the edges. I found a very stable-looking rock on the fringe of one of the largest pools and sat there cautiously, spellbound by the natural aquarium below me. The bouquets of brilliant anemones undulated ceaselessly in the invisible current, twisted shells scurried about the edges, obscuring the crabs within them, starfish stuck motionless to the rocks and each other, while one small black eel with white racing stripes wove through the bright green weeds, waiting for the sea to return. I was completely absorbed, except for one small part of my mind that wondered what Edward was doing now, and trying to imagine what he would be saying if he were here with me.**

"probably something like 'don't fall in' or 'watch your step'." jasper said.

"i wouldn't. i would of just done this and not said anything" edward said kissing bella on the lips.

"ugh. PDA much?" alice groaned.

"alice! there in love. you and jasper do it as well" esme chided her. alice gasped.

"we do not!" alice protested. jasper smiled smugly.

"we may not do it often, but we still do it" jasper said. alice giggled and kissed him.

"ugh now we've got two couples making out" rosalie groaned.

"BREAK IT UP!" renesmee shouted. all the cullens looked at her in shock.

"what? i just wanted to get you to stop kissing. it's icky" she explained. the cullens laughed at her and rosalie carried on reading the book.

"**Finally the boys were hungry, and I got up stiffly to follow them back. I tried to keep up better this time through the woods,** **so naturally I fell a few times.**

emmett bursted out laughing at that, while bella just glared at him.

**I got some shallow scrapes on my palms, and the knees of my jeans were stained green, but it could have been worse.**

edward frowned at that. bella, sensing his distress, kissed his cheek softly. edward smiled down at her, which she returned.

**When we got back to First Beach, the group we'd left behind had multiplied. As we got closer we could see the shining, straight black hair and copper skin** **of the newcomers, teenagers from the reservation come to socialize.**

"wolves" rosalie grunted.

**The food was already being passed around, and the boys hurried to claim a share while Eric introduced us as we each entered the driftwood circle. Angela and I were the last to arrive, and, as Eric said our names, I noticed a younger boy sitting on the stones near the fire glance up at me in interest.**

"i bet it's jacob!" emmett shouted suddenly. all the cullens rolled their eyes at him.

"we all know that emmett" rosalie told him.

"i didn't" renesmee said. emmett smiled.

"see. i said it for her benefit" emmett replied motioning towards his niece.

**I sat down next to Angela, and Mike brought us sandwiches and an array of sodas to choose from, while a boy who looked to be the oldest of the visitors rattled off the names of the seven others with him. All I caught was that one of the girls was also named Jessica, and the boy who noticed me was named Jacob.**

"woo! i was right!" emmett boomed. the cullens rolled their eyes at him. _again._

carlisle looked at his son amused.

"emmett you knew that you were right" he told him. emmett pouted.

"you always ruin my chance to be right for once" he mumbled. the rest of the cullens laughed at him.

**It was relaxing to sit with Angela; she was a restful kind of person to be around — she didn't feel the need to fill every silence with chatter. She left me free to think undisturbed while we ate.**

"i liked angela" alice and bella said at the same time. they both glanced at each other and smiled.

"so did i, love." edward said and smiled crookedly.

**And I was thinking about how disjointedly time seemed to flow in Forks, passing in a blur at times, with single images standing out more clearly than others.**

**And then, at other times, every second was significant, etched in my mind. I knew exactly what caused the difference, and it disturbed me.**

"times spent with edward and times not spent with edward?" rosalie guessed.

"maybe" bella shrugged. rosalie looked amused and started reading.

**During lunch the clouds started to advance, slinking across the blue sky, darting in front of the sun momentarily, casting long shadows across the beach, and blackening the waves. As they finished eating, people started to drift away in twos and threes. Some walked down to the edge of the waves, trying to skip rocks across the choppy surface. Others were gathering a second expedition to the tide pools. Mike — with Jessica shadowing him — headed up to the one shop in the village. Some of the local kids went with them; others went along on the hike. By the time they all had scattered, I was sitting alone on my driftwood log, with Lauren and Tyler**

"bet you had fun there" jasper said sarcastically. bella smiled.

"it was best!" bella replied in an excited sarcastic voice. the others in the room laughed at their performance.

**occupying themselves by the CD player someone had thought to bring, and three teenagers from the reservation perched around the circle, including the boy named Jacob and the oldest boy who had acted as spokesperson.**

"sam" all the cullens said together.

"i like sam. he's a good leader and keeps the wolves in order" carlisle said. edward nodded, as did jacob.

"he is. he stopped a lot of fights from breaking out" edward agreed.

**A few minutes after Angela left with the hikers, Jacob sauntered over to take her place by my side.**

**He looked fourteen, maybe fifteen, and had long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet-colored; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin.** **Altogether, a very pretty face.**

"doesn't make the 'perfect' and 'dazzling' face edward has?" alice joked. bella laughed.

"not even close" she replied, kissing edward on the cheek.

**However, my positive opinion of his looks was damaged by the first words out of his mouth.**

**"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"**

**It was like the first day of school all over again.**

**"Bella," I sighed.**

**"I'm Jacob Black."**

**He held his hand out in a friendly gesture. "You bought my dad's truck."**

**"Oh," I said, relieved, shaking his sleek hand. "You're Billy's son. I probably should remember you."**

**"No, I'm the youngest of the family — you would remember my older sisters."**

**"Rachel and Rebecca," I suddenly recalled. Charlie and Billy had thrown us together a lot during my visits, to keep us busy while they fished. We were all too shy to make much progress as friends. Of course, I'd kicked up enough tantrums to end the fishing trips by the time I was eleven.**

"sounds like you were the best of friends" edward muttered. bella elbowed him in the ribs.

"you just don't get along with wolves do you bella?" emmett teased her.

"nope. i belong with the vampires" bella smiled.

**"Are they here?" I examined the girls at the ocean's edge, wondering if I would recognize them now.**

**"No." Jacob shook his head. "Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State, and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer — she lives in Hawaii now."**

**"Married. Wow." I was stunned. The twins were only a little over a year older than I was.**

"you got married when you were eighteen as well" alice told bella. she nodded.

"yes i was. but it seemed young when i thought about it" bella said to alice. alice smiled and nodded.

**"So how do you like the truck?" he asked.**

**"I love it. It runs great."**

"i still don't know how you could love that piece of trash" rosalie said, edward nodding in agreement. bella shot them both a glare.

"stop hating on my truck" bella whined. the rest of the cullens laughed.

**"Yeah, but it's really slow," he laughed.**

**"I was so relived when Charlie bought it. My dad wouldn't let me work on building another car when we had a perfectly good vehicle right there."**

**"It's not that slow," I objected.**

**"Have you tried to go over sixty?"**

**"No," I admitted.**

"but i did" edward interrupted.

"and did it work" bella said raising an eyebrow at him.

"no" he admitted smiling.

**"Good. Don't." He grinned.**

"why? what happened?" emmett asked. edward smiled.

"the engine failed" edward said. emmett burst into laughter.

"how can you have a car that doesn't even go over sixty miles per hour?" he asked bella between his giant laughs.

"i got by just fine. thank you very much" bella shot back. emmett calmed down but still had a massive goofy grin on his face.

**I couldn't help grinning back. "It does great in a collision," I offered in my truck's defense.**

**"I don't think a tank could take out that old monster," he agreed with another laugh.**

"that's what i liked about that truck" edward told bella.

"yeah. the only thing" bella said giggling.

**"So you build cars?" I asked, impressed.**

**"When I have free time, and parts. You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit?" he added jokingly.**

**He had a pleasant, husky voice.**

"pleasant? not the 'soft, velvety' voice eddie here has?" emmett teased. bella and edward both glared at him.

"don't call me eddie" edward growled. emmett just laughed.

"and no he doesn't because i prefer edward's voice much more than jacob's" bella told him. emmett carried on laughing.

"so do i" renesmee interjected. bella and edward both smiled at their daughter. jacob frowned playfully.

"i'm wounded, ness" jacob said. renesmee turned to him and gave him a hug.

"your voice is nice too, jake" she said, making jacob smile.

**"Sorry," I laughed, "I haven't seen any lately, but I'll keep my eyes open for you." As if I knew what that was. He was very easy to talk with.**

**He flashed a brilliant smile, looking at me appreciatively in a way I was learning to recognize. I wasn't the only one who noticed.**

**"You know Bella, Jacob?" Lauren asked — in what I imagined was an insolent tone — from across the fire.**

**"We've sort of known each other since I was born," he laughed, smiling at me again.**

"you know bella that if you had been with jacob you would of been a cougar" emmett told her. bella shot him a glare.

"i wasn't going to get with him. that would of been...ew" bella said shuddering.

"so...jacob liked mommy but mommy didn't like jacob but then he imprinted on me...so does that mean i'm just hand off to jacob because he's not with mommy?" renesmee asked. the words she had said broke bella and edward's hearts and also jacob looked horrified.

"no, honey. if you don't want to be with him when you get older then you don't have to. no one is going to give you willingly over to jacob" bella explained while edward stroked renesmee's bronze curls.

"yeah, ness. i never loved your mother as much as i love you" jacob said to her. renesmee smiled and nodded.

**"How nice." She didn't sound like she thought it was nice at all, and her pale, fishy eyes narrowed.**

**"Bella," she called again, watching my face carefully, "I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad none of the Cullen's could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?" Her expression of concern was unconvincing.**

**"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" the tall, older boy asked before I could respond, much to Lauren's irritation. He was really closer to a man than a boy, and his voice was very deep.**

**"Yes, do you know them?" she asked condescendingly, turning halfway toward him.**

**"The Cullens don't come here," he said in a tone that closed the subject, ignoring her question.**

"they weren't supposed to tell them that. the humans are going to think were much different from the rest of them" carlisle said, concerned more humans may know about them.

"don't worry, carlisle, i checked all of their minds and no one was concerned or bothered by it" edward explained. carlisle nodded and relaxed while esme stroked his shoulders in a comforting manner.

**Tyler, trying to win back her attention, asked Lauren's opinion on a CD he held. She was distracted.**

"doesn't take much does it?" emmett said. the rest of the cullen 'teens' nodded their heads in agreement.

**I stared at the deep-voiced boy, taken aback, but he was looking away toward the dark forest behind us. He'd said that the Cullen's didn't come here, but his tone had implied something more — that they weren't allowed; they were prohibited.**

"you are quite perspective bella. more than we gave you credit for" carlisle mused.

"i try my best" bella joked, which got a small chuckle form her father-in-law.

**His manner left a strange impression on me, and I tried to ignore it without success.**

**Jacob interrupted my meditation. "So is Forks driving you insane yet?"**

**"Oh, I'd say that's an understatement." I grimaced. He grinned understandingly.**

**I was still turning over the brief comment on the Cullens, and I had a sudden inspiration. It was a stupid plan, but I didn't have any better ideas. I hoped that young Jacob was as yet inexperienced around girls, so that he wouldn't see through my sure-to-be-pitiful attempts at flirting.**

"young jacob? do we need to bow down to you oh mistress bella" emmett joked bowing down to her while bella glared at him and the rest of the cullens burst out laughing.

"shut it emmett!" bella growled. edward chuckled and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"who knew my kitten has claws?" he whispered seductively in her ear. bella shuddered in response and turned around to kiss him on the lips.

"hey. there are children present" jasper scolded them playfully which earned him glares from both edward and bella.

"yea mommy and daddy. i want to keep my young mind innocent" renesmee said. the cullens laughed at her comment and rosalie decided it was better to carry on reading.

**"Do you want to walk down the beach with me?" I asked, trying to imitate that way Edward had of looking up from underneath his eyelashes.** **It couldn't have nearly the same effect, I was sure, but Jacob jumped up willingly enough.**

"of course he would. he loves you" edward mumbled while bella gave him a small smile and snuggled further into his embrace. jacob frowned. he didn't love bella as much as renesmee.

**As we walked north across the multihued stones toward the driftwood seawall, the clouds finally closed ranks across the sky, causing the sea to darken and the temperature to drop. I shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my jacket.**

**"So you're, what, sixteen?" I asked, trying not to look like an idiot as I fluttered my eyelids the way I'd seen girls do on TV.**

**"I just turned fifteen," he confessed, flattered.**

**"Really?" My face was full of false surprise. "I would have thought you were older."**

**"I'm tall for my age," he explained.**

**"Do you come up to Forks much?" I asked archly, as if I was hoping for a yes. I sounded idiotic to myself. I was afraid he would turn on me with disgust and accuse me of my fraud, but he still seemed flattered.**

**"Not too much," he admitted with a frown. "But when I get my car finished I can go up as much as I want — after I get my license," he amended.**

"it's more like he's not_allowed _to come to forks. well certain parts of forks anyway" jasper said. the cullens rolled their eyes at him.

**"Who was that other boy Lauren was talking to? He seemed a little old to be hanging out with us." I purposefully lumped myself in with the youngsters, trying to make it clear that I preferred Jacob.**

**"That's Sam — he's nineteen," he informed me.**

**"What was that he was saying about the doctor's family?" I asked innocently.**

**"The Cullens? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation." He looked away, out toward James Island, as he confirmed what I'd thought I'd heard in Sam's voice.**

**"Why not?"**

**He glanced back at me, biting his lip. "Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that."**

"now bella is just going to ask him more about it now. the idiot" alice grumbled.

"so that means he broke the treaty? and we never attacked. but when we almost brake it they come and threaten to attack us? this is just messed up" emmett added.

"emmett. we didn't attack because we are better than that. you should know that by now" carlisle scolded him. emmett mumbled a 'yes dad' and looked down, sulking.

**"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious." I tried to make my smile alluring, wondering if I was laying it on too thick.**

**He smiled back, though, looking allured. Then he lifted one eyebrow and his voice was even huskier than before.**

**"Do you like scary stories?" he asked ominously.**

"so where considered a scary story now? you never told me that one, love" edward said to his wife. bella shrugged.

"i never thought it was important" bella told him smiling.

**"I love them," I enthused, making an effort to smolder at him.**

**Jacob strolled to a nearby driftwood tree that had its roots sticking out like the attenuated legs of a huge, pale spider. He perched lightly on one of the twisted roots while I sat beneath him on the body of the tree. He stared down at the rocks, a smile hovering around the edges of his broad lips. I could see he was going to try to make this good. I focused on keeping the vital interest I felt out of my eyes.**

**"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from — the Quileute's, I mean?" he began.**

**"Not really," I admitted.**

**"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood — supposedly, the ancient Quileute's tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." He smiled, to show me how little stock he put in the histories. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves —** **and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them.**

**"Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower.**

**"The cold ones?" I asked, not faking my intrigue now.**

**"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them.** **He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes.**

"that was us" emmett said excited, clearly over his sulking ways. the cullens all laughed at his silliness and jacob went back to reading, eager to finish the chapter.

**"Your great-grandfather?" I encouraged.**

**"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."**

**"Werewolves have enemies?"**

**"Only one."**

**I stared at him earnestly, hoping to disguise my impatience as admiration.**

**"So you see," Jacob continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different.** **They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did — they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe.**

"weren't supposed to? we aren't! we've never hurt anyone!" alice shouted, outraged. jasper pulled her onto his lap and rubbed his hand up and down her back while she calmed down.

**So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at me.**

**"If they weren't dangerous, then why…?" I tried to understand, struggling not to let him see how seriously I was considering his ghost story.**

**"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was.** **You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone.**

"that's why we hunt regularly" alice muttered, still annoyed.

**"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"**

**"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."**

**I tried to keep my voice casual. "So how does it fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"**

**"No." He paused dramatically. "They are the same ones."**

"well there goes the treaty" rosalie mumbled under her breath.

**He must have thought the expression on my face was fear inspired by his story. He smiled, pleased, and continued.**

"yea. that was his goal. to get you to be afraid so you would stay away from us" edward said sadly. bella kissed his cheek softly and moved renesmee to sit on his lap so she could hug him better. edward smiled and kissed his two girls heads.

**"There are more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before your people had even arrived." He was fighting a smile.**

**"And what are they?" I finally asked. "What are the cold ones?"**

**He smiled darkly.**

**"Blood drinkers," he replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them vampires."**

**I stared out at the rough surf after he answered, not sure what my face was exposing.**

**"You have goose bumps," he laughed delightedly.**

"so you was scared" jasper said, grinning. bella smiled too but shook her head.

"no i wasn't. it was just he made you all sound like you just drank off anything with blood. but i knew better than to just believe his word of you" she said, smiling sadly. edward rubbed her back comfortingly and jasper was a little sad too.

"i'm glad you didn't just trust his opinion on us. were much better than he puts it" jasper replied. bella nodded her head, knowing it was true.

**"You're a good storyteller," I complimented him, still staring into the waves.**

**"Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone."**

**I couldn't control my expression enough to look at him yet. "Don't worry, I won't give you away."**

**"I guess I just violated the treaty," he laughed.**

**"I'll take it to the grave," I promised, and then I shivered.**

**"Seriously, though, don't say anything to Charlie. He was pretty mad at my dad when he heard that some of us weren't going to the hospital since Dr. Cullen started working there."**

carlisle frowned at that. he didn't like that some of them were risking their health just because he worked there.

**"I won't, of course not."**

**"So do you think we're a bunch of superstitious natives or what?" he asked in a playful tone, but with a hint of worry.** **I still hadn't looked away from the ocean.** **I turned and smiled at him as normally as I could.**

**"No. I think you're very good at telling scary stories, though. I still have goose bumps, see?" I held up my arm.**

**"Cool." He smiled.**

**And then the sound of the beach rocks clattering against each other warned us that someone was approaching. Our heads snapped up at the same time to see Mike and Jessica about fifty yards away, walking toward us.**

"i wonder what they had been up to" emmett said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. bella shivered at the mental image she was getting about mike and jessica.

"thanks for the mental images emmett" bella said sarcastically.

**"There you are, Bella," Mike called in relief, waving his arm over his head.**

**"Is that your boyfriend?" Jacob asked, alerted by the jealous edge in Mike's voice. I was surprised it was so obvious.**

**"No, definitely not," I whispered. I was tremendously grateful to Jacob, and eager to make him as happy as possible. I winked at him, carefully turning away from Mike to do so. He smiled, elated by my inept flirting.**

"he took it way to personally" edward muttered growling as he thought back to the times jacob had tried to flirt with bella. bella noticed this and quickly whispered into his ear.

"he never had a chance against you. your just to perfect to give up" she whispered, so low only edward could hear it. edward gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek quickly.

**"So when I get my license…" he began.**

**"You should come see me in Forks. We could hang out sometime." I felt guilty as I said this, knowing that I'd used him. But I really did like Jacob. He was someone I could easily be friends with.**

**Mike had reached us now, with Jessica still a few paces back. I could see his eyes appraising Jacob, and looking satisfied at his obvious youth.**

"i never knew mike was gay" emmett boomed. edward, bella, rosalie, carlisle and esme all threw emmett glares as he said that.

"what's gay?" renesmee asked. everyone looked towards her looking amused, except edward and bella.

"it just means your happy, princess" edward explained to her. renesmee nodded but she knew it meant something different than that.

**"Where have you been?" he asked, though the answer was right in front of him.**

**"Jacob was just telling me some local stories," I volunteered. "It was really interesting."** **I smiled at Jacob warmly, and he grinned back.**

**"Well," Mike paused, carefully reassessing the situation as he watched our camaraderie. "We're packing up — it looks like it's going to rain soon."** **We all looked up at the glowering sky. It certainly did look like rain.**

"only in forks" bella mumbled, smiling. she loved forks. she found her soul mate and had a daughter there. it held her most happiest memories.

**"Okay." I jumped up. "I'm coming."**

**"It was nice to see you again," Jacob said, and I could tell he was taunting Mike just a bit.**

**"It really was. Next time Charlie comes down to see Billy, I'll come, too," I promised.**

**His grin stretched across his face. "That would be cool."**

**"And thanks," I added earnestly.**

**I pulled up my hood as we tramped across the rocks toward the parking lot. A few drops were beginning to fall, making black spots on the stones where they landed. When we got to the Suburban the others were already loading everything back in. I crawled into the backseat by Angela and Tyler, announcing that I'd already had my turn in the shotgun position. Angela just stared out the window at the escalating storm, and Lauren twisted around in the middle seat to occupy Tyler's attention, so I could simply lay my head back on the seat and close my eyes and try very hard not to think.**

"that's the end of the chapter" rosalie announced. everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"finally" everyone said together, then broke into a round of laughter. after everyone had calmed down they thought they would move onto the next chapter.

"who wants to read next?" jacob said.

"i will" rosalie said. jacob handed her the book and she started reading.

**"nightmare" **she read.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. AN

hi! sorry if anybody thought that this was a new chapter. my laptop broke and now i am having to use my grandma;s computer to write my stories. because of this i have to get all the twilight chapters back up which takes a while and im truing to write them as much as possible.

so, that's it really. i am trying to write as much as i can but my life is pretty busy at the moment with revising for tests and doing assessments etc. and also i'm going watching twilight breaking dawn part 2 tomorrow! i can't wait to see how everything plays out.

sorry again for not updating for ages. it's just that all my chapters have been deleted and i can't update my stories on my ipad.

i hope that i still have viewers. i am going to try and post the next chapter soon so look out for it!

until then…

~edwardloverxxx


End file.
